It's A Far Better Thing
by Neko-Sama2
Summary: After recieving a strange letter from an unknown person, Serena is unwillingly forced into choosing between a dark and painful future, or the lives of the people she calls family. [SerenaDarien] ---UNDER REVISION---
1. Strange Musings

Author's Note: R/R please  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon although the characters that I make up in this story do belong to me, so you are by no means able to use them.  
~*It's A Far Better Thing*~  
  
Serena looked down into her lap, with the couple pages of notes that she had taken. She growled, they were too unsatisfactory and if her mom saw them, she would be heated. Her mom had sent her to the library, to research on her science project, and all the while, Serena had stopped by the arcade, the café, and then went to the park. She arrived at the library and hour before it closed, and now there were only 10 minutes left.  
  
Her mom was definitely expecting her report to be finished on the living habits of Aquatic Life, mainly whales, and dolphins. She knew next to nothing about them, so she cursed herself for having to waste her time on all those other things that she had been doing. She removed the top piece of paper from the stack and looked down at the letter that was given to her, by someone she didn't even know. She must have fallen asleep while she was studying or something, because she did not remember even seeing that letter.  
  
It was a love letter, from her secret admirer. Serena was confused, because other than Melvin, Darien was the only person that Serena knew to have loved her. Maybe it was a mistake, but how many other people did she know with the nickname Bunny?  
  
She had read the note over and over again, trying to understand why they had written it. It read,  
  
Bunny, I know that your heart belongs to another, but I just couldn't help but write you this poem. I hope you take it graciously into your heart and understand its meaning.  
  
I'm not supposed to love you, I'm not supposed to care. I'm not supposed to live my life wishing you were there. I'm not supposed to wonder where you are or what you do. But I am sorry I just cant help myself, I fell in love with you.  
  
You don't have to accept my love, but just remember, it would be a far better thing to do than let Darien grasp your heart forever.  
  
Love Always, Your Secret Admirer.  
  
Serena huffed and stood up, knowing that she had to go soon. She placed the papers into her book bag, but held the note in her hand, wanting to read it some more. She didn't understand what it meant, except for the fact that someone claimed that they were in love with her.  
  
And besides Darien, she didn't know anyone who could be in love with dopey, mush for brains Serena. Darien and Serena had a past though, one filled with love and affection, so there was no way that she would have enough room in her heart to accept this. If only she knew whom the secret admirer was.  
  
Serena sighed as she looked over the note again, wondering if this person were going to continue to write these strange notes to her. She didn't want them to. She crumbled up the note and tossed it away over her shoulder and continued to walk. She didn't have time for things like that, between protecting the world, loving Darien, and making sure she did good in school, there just wasn't time.  
  
'Oh boy, that was just completely exhausting, and how did that person give me that note? Probably slipped it in my research book when I was looking for more.' Serena thought. Over the years Serena had gotten more mature, and less ditzy. She was a senior in high school now, and she still didn't know if she was going to pass. Somehow she had gotten to become a senior, but it was all very odd. She was about to turn a corner when someone grabbed her arm. She jumped in shock, but when she saw who it was she smiled.  
  
"Hey Rei how are you doing?" She asked. Her raven haired friend smiled at her. "I am doing great, I saw you drop something, so I decided to pick it up and give it to you. I was just heading home from the grocery store, grandpa wants Miso soup tonight." She said as she handed her the crumpled up piece of paper.  
  
Serena took and opened it up again and looked at it over once more. The light changed and the two girls crossed the street with each other.  
  
"I don't want this Rei, it will complicate my life too much." She said as she crumpled it up once more. Rei snatched it out of her hands immediately. She read it and smiled.  
  
"Serena had a secret Admirer? You would think after seeing Darien with you all the time, they would reconsider, I mean the guy is a man with a good job now, and you are just a high school student, plus Darien is killer with roses and a cane. Has this person even took the time to look at the relationship? Besides who would want to go out with you Serena?" Rei remarked snidely. Serena looked at the ground. She had completely out grown arguing with Rei, but since she was so temperamental she decided to keep the feud going.  
  
"I don't care who wrote it, they said to find a place in my heart for it, but my heart is already all filled up with my family and friends, and my future husband, there just isn't an empty pocket to fill it with." Rei looked at her maturing friend and smiled. Of course she didn't have room for anyone else, let alone anyone else that she didn't know. Rei placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Well as long as you keep thinking like that then there is nothing to worry about. See ya!" Rei said as she ran in the opposite direction of Serena to go home.  
  
Once by herself she contemplated on what excuse she was going to give her mom, and suddenly the blood curdling scream she heard, gave her one.  
  
It had come from Rei's direction, and Serena could only have guessed what that meant, Rei was in trouble. She ran as fast as she could and stop dead when she saw Rei lying unconscious on the ground.  
  
"Rei!" She yelped as she shook her friend trying to wake her up. She looked around as an eerie feeling crept up on her spine. She stood up and looked around everywhere but saw no one. She clutched her brooch, ready for anything that was about to come out and attack her but nothing did.  
  
Her suspicions calming she kneeled down next to Rei and shook her once more. She was breathing at an irregular rate, but she was still breathing.  
  
"Rei! Wake up Rei!" She yelled as she shook her friend. Serena was aghast for what happened next. Some rolled over next to her and smoke began shooting out of it. She shielded her face and shut her eyes as it happened. She began coughing as the smoke filled her air passages.  
  
"I told you to take it into consideration Bunny, you better be careful, and just remember it is a far better thing." A male's voice spoke out, but it was more in her ear. Serena heard footsteps and then silence. The smoke had cleared and Serena was able to open her eyes. She coughed very lightly before being able to actually breath again. Rei muttered under her breath, and Serena looked around wondering where it had come from, but had absolutely no clue.  
  
Rei sat up rubbing her head. Tears streamed down Serena's face and she hugged her friend tightly.  
  
"I thought you were gone for sure!" She yelped. Rei nodded, giving sign that she agreed with her.  
  
"What made you scream like that?" Serena asked suddenly concerned of how her friend was unconscious.  
  
"I don't know, I just remember seeing a man and a monster with fangs, I didn't even have a chance to transform before I was attacked." Rei looked at her friend sternly.  
  
"Did anything happen to you?" She asked. Serena looked at her friend debating on whether or not to tell her and then smiled.  
  
"I just heard a voice, that's all just a voice. Come on, lets get you home." Serena said as she helped her friend up and walked the rest of the way home with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Author's Note #2: ok so what did you think. Please Review people. 


	2. Meetings

Authors Note: Well here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it immensely and I hope you review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*It's A Far Better Thing*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena had called home from Rei's house, asking her mom to come pick her up. She didn't tell her mom what had happened of course, because then her parents would worry too much. She didn't want them to worry. She still hadn't told Rei about what she heard, and she didn't plan to. It had scared her too much. The person basically quoted what was in the love letter that she had received, and she could only wonder to what was meant by that. She had only realized it when Rei re-read the letter to her. She smiled happily as she got to spend some much needed time with her friend. She had been too swamped by her work to even spend time with them, well not too swamped.  
  
Serena was able to stay with her friend for about 30 minutes, since her dad had to drive home from work to go get her. Serena slowly and quietly contemplated the excuse she was going to give her father, and Rei just smiled.  
  
"Just say that you ran into me and you wanted to say hi, I ended up fainting and you took me home. That is all there is to it." Rei replied as she stirred the soup that she was making for dinner. Serena knew that Rei was probably right, but sometimes she didn't like to give Rei the satisfaction of letting her know that was right.  
  
"Rei, do you think that we should tell the others about what had happened? I mean it seems only necessary." Rei rolled her eyes at Serena's ignorance.  
  
"Of course we are going to tell the others, if this is something that the scouts need to know about so be it. Innocent people could get hurt, and we really do not need that to happen. So if other peoples lives are at stake, then yes, we tell them, that way they can always be alert no matter where they are." Rei basically demanded. Serena smiled and began to tap her fingers on the table that she was sitting at.  
  
"Rei, do you think that someone could just attack us again from out of nowhere?" Rei looked at Serena realizing that she was truly frightened. Rei itched her nose for a moment, before turning around and looking at her friend.  
  
"Serena, you know as well as I do, that we always have to be on our guard, I am just surprised that the people around us didn't me get attacked." Rei replied sardonically. Serena's mouth fell open. There were people around them? But there Serena didn't recall seeing anybody.  
  
"Rei are you sure that you saw somebody there, because when I came to get you, the street was deserted. And then there was all the smoke and the voice."  
  
"Serena I think that you are delusional, you almost bumped into someone on the way back over here because you were thinking so hard. Imagine, you thinking, heh that would be an interesting sight." Rei sniffed the soup, and then tasted it, wondering if it was satisfactory. It was. Serena however was freaking out. Rei saw people on the street, but Serena didn't. And Serena didn't even recall bumping into someone. Maybe she was being delusional. ( I mean all that time looking for research books could do that to you.)  
  
Rei looked at her friend, noticing her worried expression. She sat down next to her and rubbed her back gently.  
  
"Come on Serena, it couldn't have worried you that much. Look your father should be here soon, so please try to look as calm as possible in front of him. It's only for the best, then tomorrow we can relay what happened to Amy and she can see if there was anything acting oddly at that moment, alright?" Rei smiled at Serena, thinking that her words had gotten to her friend, but Serena stayed in a somber state.  
  
Rei said goodbye to her friend 15 minutes later, and still noted how upset Serena looked, something had to have upset her, but what was it? With this barrier that Serena had put up, Rei didn't know what she was going to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena awoke the next morning with the gentle sunbeams streaming into her window. She rolled over and looked at her calendar, sighing heavily.  
  
'Great,' she thought, 'stupid exam today, oh well at least my mind will be somewhere else other than what happened the other night.' Serena got out of bed, did the regular morning routine, and then went downstairs for breakfast. She smiled enthusiastically at her mother, who seemed to have her attention on the TV other than on what she was cooking.  
  
"Um, mom, you are burning the sausage." She commented dryly. (Someone tell me, what are the traditional Japanese breakfasts?) Her mother still hadn't given Serena her attention yet.  
  
Her eyes still rested on the TV, and Serena couldn't help but notice as well. She looked at the TV and gasped, a local school had caught on fire.  
  
"How did it start mom?" Serena asked, not paying any more attention to the fire that was about to start in her own home.  
  
"Well witnesses said that it just lit up suddenly. And now the school board said that all schools in district 9 will be closed because they don't want to take any chances." Serena couldn't help but smile broadly, her high school was in district 9.  
  
"Mom, that means I don't have to go to school, and if you don't pay attention to what you are cooking, I wont have a home to go to either." Serena's mom gasped and turned off the stove. Luckily enough she had salvaged the food before it was beyond edible.  
  
Serena and her mom had a very long discussion about the fire, and how she was doing in school, and what she was spending her time doing after school. Serena told her mom the truth, except she left out the part about being a super heroine.  
  
"Oh that's right, you've gotten something in the mail Serena, her." Her mom said as she handed her and envelope. Serena had no idea what it was for, because it was blank and all that was on the front was Bunny. Serena pocked it for the time being and finished breakfast.  
  
"Well mom, I am going to Amy's house alright? I will talk to you later, bye bye." Serena said as she took off without giving her mom a hug or a kiss. Serena's mother sighed and smiled at her daughter, she certainly was growing up fast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena darted across the street barely dodging the on-coming traffic. She hugged a pole tightly while she hyperventilated. She thought she was going out of her mind.  
  
"If I would have known you were interested in poles I never would have gone out with you." A firm hand was placed on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Darien, how are you doing?" Serena asked as she straightened out, embarrassed by what he just said. He smiled leaning down to kiss the top of her head.  
  
"Fine now that I've seen you." He replied as he swung an arm over her shoulder. Serena smiled brightly and took a deep breath.  
  
"So how is work going for you?"  
  
"If you would return my calls then maybe you wouldn't be having to ask me now, I missed you." He said as they walked down the street to Amy's house. Serena couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"I have been busy with school work and such, and not to mention I have an essay due on the habitation tactics of Aquatic Animals. Its driving my brain insane." Serena let out another long sigh.  
  
"And not to mention, I am a champion of justice, and in love, and now I have a secret admirer." Darien glanced at her.  
  
"A secret admirer, how cool, what's his name?"  
  
"They don't call it a secret admirer for nothing, I don't know, but it would be pretty fun to find out, don't you agree?" Serena commented, noting the slight aggravation and jealousy in his voice. She never knew Darien to be the jealous type, but just the same, she never knew Darien could get so aggravated over someone who thought she was cute. Serena shrugged it off and continued her conversation with Darien, cutting it short when she noticed her friends walking not too far ahead of them.  
  
"Lita, Mina, Rei!" She yelled as she ran over to her friends. They all smiled at her and exchanged hugs as Darien walked up to them.  
  
"Well now that you ladies have caught up with each other, I think that I will continue to head to work, see you later." He said winking at Serena. Serena smiled, knowing that she would call him and spend hour after hour talking to him, but it would all be worthwhile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He watched them, snorting in disgust. His eyes lingered on Darien for a moment before trailing back over to Serena. She sure was beautiful. And he was going to have her. He watched Serena run up to Darien and give him one last kiss before he left and then returned to her group of friends. His hand stroked his furry friend, which sat next to him gazing lazily into the crystal that sat in front of his eyes. How he longed for her, and yet, how difficult it would be to obtain her.  
  
He stood up his white hair falling needlessly to his side, and his black cape billowing behind him, as he walked through the nothingness that was his realm, the realm that they would soon share together. Until then, he would continue to leave her notes, obviously the human way of doing things, and unless she took them into consideration, he would take away everyone she loved, one person at time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors note: Well I hope that you enjoyed it. Please review. 


	3. ice cream

Author's note: I thank those of you who are enjoying my story, thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the rest of it. Well here is chapter 3.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*It's A Far Better Thing*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena and her friends nestled down on one of Amy's couches. Serena decided that she should let Rei tell the story, since of course Rei was the one who was attacked.  
  
Everyone listened to her story without saying a single word. Serena chewed on her lower lip still wondering on whether or not to tell her friends about the voice she heard, and she still didn't know what it related to. But what was said sounded so familiar. 'I told you to take it into consideration Bunny, you better be careful, and just remember, it's a far better thing.'  
  
Serena muttered something under her breath, and then looked up, feeling all of her friends staring at her.  
  
"Serena, are you alright?" Lita asked. Serena smiled and nodded.  
  
"It is just that the whole thing that happened had me a little spooked, I mean there was no one around when Rei got attacked, and then she said that there were people around." Serena stretched and then glanced into her friends' eyes, before staring back at the floor.  
  
"Rei said something about smoke Serena, do you remember it?" Amy asked. Serena nodded solemnly and let out a long sigh. She had to tell them, there was no way that they were going to figure out what happened unless she told them.  
  
"I heard a voice in all the smoke," Serena added. Rei looked at her and frowned.  
  
"You didn't tell me that." She growled. Serena shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"The voice was male, and he said 'I told you to take it into consideration Bunny, you better be careful, and just remember, it's a far better thing.' But I have absolutely no clue as to wha the meant." Rei looked at her in confusion. That sounded so very familiar to her. Serena stood up and glanced at her friends.  
  
"How about we go to the Petit Rondo and eat some ice-cream." Serena suggested. Mina smirked.  
  
"Got any yen?" Mina asked Serena impatiently. Serena blushed shaking her head.  
  
"Well I can treat everyone to some ice cream, and after what happened last night, it would be my pleasure." Lita spoke out. Serena beamed at her and then headed out Amy's door first. She could definitely use some ice cream right about now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena gulped down her ice cream. She had never felt so satisfied in her whole life. She licked her lips and began to order another bowl of ice cream, but Rei stopped her.  
  
"Have some of mine, don't waste any more of Lita's money, Serena!" Serena looked at Rei and frowned taking about half of her strawberry ice cream. Mina and Lita chuckled, and Amy shook her head in embarrassment. Serena smiled as she indulged in the strawberry ice cream.  
  
"You shouldn't eat so fast, you can get brain freeze." Serena stopped eating and turned her head to look at her friends. All of their gazes were focused on something. Serena shrugged and began to eat when Lita murmured something.  
  
"You look like my ex-boyfriend." Serena glanced up and smiled. There was a man, about Darien's age, with beautiful long silky black hair, dark mysterious eyes, strong facial features and a wonderful smile. Serena swallowed her ice cream and smiled.  
  
"That's right, you shouldn't eat ice cream so fast." He smiled at her and Serena nodded slowly.  
  
'He sure is one hunk of a guy.' She replied as she wiped her face off.  
  
"I couldn't help but notice all of you lovely ladies, mind if I join you?" His voice was velvety and smooth. Rei scooted over as he sat down. Serena took another bite of ice cream and looked up at him, wondering why he was paying to much attention to high school girls.  
  
"My name is Mina, what's yours?" Mina spoke out. Serena glanced at her and shook her head. She was glad that she had Darien, no time to flirt with other men.  
  
"My is Kazuki, it is very nice to meet you Mina." He took her hand into his and kissed it gently. Rei smiled at him, and introduced herself. One at a time, the girls gave their names, all except for Serena.  
  
"And what might your name be?" he asked. Serena looked at him and forced a smile.  
  
"Serena, but you can call me Bunny, that is, if you ever see me again." She snapped rudely. She looked out the window and stared.  
  
"Oh, I am pretty sure that we will see each other again. Would you like another ice cream bowl?" He asked her kindly. Serena waved him off dismissively and continued to stare out the window, shoving her hands into her pockets. The other girls gawked at her, before turning all of their attention to Kazuki.  
  
"What's this?" Serena asked as she pulled an envelope out of her pocket. She looked at the front of it; her nickname was printed neatly on the front. She thought back to earlier, how her mother had handed it to her and she smiled. Her mom must've given it to her.  
  
She opened the envelope curiously, getting everyone else attention. Kazuki's eyes narrowed as he saw the envelope, a frown appearing on his handsome facial features.  
  
Serena pulled the letter out and sighed in exasperation. It wasn't what she had hoped it to be.  
  
"What is it Serena?" Rei asked.  
  
"A letter from that stupid secret admirer that I have." She muttered. Amy looked over her shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Well the read it." Amy said flamboyantly. Serena exchanged glances with her before reading the letter aloud.  
  
Bunny,  
  
I don't know what I would be able to do without seeing your loving face. My heart is empty, where it should be full, and you are the only one who can fill that emptiness inside. I have no time for beautiful poems now; my heart aches too much, and brings me to tears whenever I think of you.  
  
I have ways of proving my love for you, but not yet, you still have time to see the errors of your ways, and he loves you not like I do. Bunny, please remember one thing, it is a far better thing.  
  
Your Secret Admirer.  
  
Serena cleared her throat and looked at her friends. She couldn't help but smile at this letter. Kazuki's lips curved into a smile and he began to chuckle.  
  
"Sounds like somebody's got it bad. Wonder who he could be?" He asked a surprised looking Serena. She had completely forgotten he was there. She tried to read his expression, at first she thought that he was mocking her, but when his smile disappeared she couldn't figure out a single way to do so.  
  
"No, just some idiot who doesn't realize that I have a boyfriend, and that I love him, and that I will marry him one day." Kazuki raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How do you know that you will be married to your boyfriend, what if things don't work out for you?' He asked her almost impatiently. Serena narrowed her eyes and then smiled bitterly.  
  
"Let's just say our future is set in stone. Let's go you guys." Serena commented as be bumped Amy with her hip to get her to go. Mina sat down, rooted to the spot. Serena growled at Mina and then sat back. There was no way that she could get passed Amy and Mina.  
  
When Kazuki finally left the group alone Serena hurried home extremely angry. She had wanted to be able to call Darien as soon as he had gotten off work, and talking to Kazuki held her up. She chewed on her lip; they were basically in that ice cream parlor until it closed. Serena stopped walking and smiled. It would be a lot better to go to his house and surprise him, than it would be to call. She changed her course of direction, and basically ran the rest of the way to Darien's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darien sipped on some coffee and set the phone down. He had expected Serena to have been home from Amy's house by now, but she wasn't home. He muttered under his breath and looked at his paperwork that he needed to work on. It was aggravating him. He had missed Serena terribly, they haven't really talked, unless you counted him walking her to Amy's house. He ran his fingers through his hair and then set his coffee mug down. He had to get his analysis done by the deadline or he wouldn't get recommended for promotion. He began jotting down notes, and the stopped as there was a knock on his door.  
  
"It's open." He yelled. Serena opened his door quietly and shut it quietly, not saying a word. She stood in the doorway quietly waiting for Darien to come over to her, so she could fling herself into his arms.  
  
Darien looked around not seeing anyone enter his front room. Confused he walked to his front door, wondering where the person who knocked on his door was. He rounded the corner and stumbled back, as he was being held tightly.  
  
"I missed you." Serena commented as she nuzzled his chest. Darien laughed and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Its nice to see you too." He commented as he planted a kiss on her head. He turned motioning for her to follow him to his front room, and she did so obediently.  
  
"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Darien asked as they sat down on his couch. Serena frowned before answering.  
  
"The girls kept from leaving the Petit Rondo today, all because of some guy named Kazuki, I mean he was cute but he wasn't all that." Serena commented as she looked over the paperwork he began to work on. Darien found it easier to do his work when he had company. He glanced at Serena and smiled. He knew that he would always be able to count on her, she was definitely not the kind of girl who would go astray.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: ok, so I hope that you liked it. Please review.  
  
~*Neko-Sama*~ 


	4. His first Victim

Author's note: Thank you people who reviewed, I am glad that you are enjoying my story, well here is another chapter for you to enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*It's A Far Better Thing*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena nuzzled Darien's arm as she began to fall asleep. Darien smiled down at his now sleeping girlfriend and stopped working. He picked her up slowly , cradling her, and then went to his room, setting her down gently on her bed and covering her up. Serena rolled over, and mumbled something, and Darien smiled once more before walking out of the room.  
  
He picked up the phone to call Serena's parents, her mother answered.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Tsukino? Yes this is Darien." He paused for moments listening to Serena's mom tell him that Serena wasn't there.  
  
"No, I wasn't calling about that. Serena fell asleep over, and I wanted to know if it would be alright if she stayed over here for the night, and I will make sure that she gets to school tomorrow." He paused for another moment and raised an eyebrow when her mom said that school was closed for a week, and that Serena could stay there as long as she wanted as long as she had some clothes over there. Darien listened, telling her that she did have some spare clothes over here and then hung up.  
  
Darien continued working until midnight. He ran his fingers through his hair warily and let out a long sigh. He was finally going to be able to get some sleep.  
  
He entered his room and smiled at Serena, who slept peacefully. He went to grab a blanket from out of his closet when he heard Serena murmur his name. He turned and face her shaking his head.  
  
"Darien, why are you in my room?" She asked as she sauntered over to the door. Her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings.  
  
"Why am I still here?!" She asked as she rounded on Darien. He let out a small chuckle.  
  
"You fell asleep, and you should probably go back to sleep. It's midnight, and I want you to get your rest." He said as he pulled the blanket and pillow down from his closet shelf.  
  
"Midnight?!?!?!?" Serena got panicky.  
  
"I called your mom already, she said that you can stay over here for the night, so no worries." Darien smiled and walked over to Serena.  
  
"And she said that you can stay for the rest of the week, since school's out for you." He whispered in her ear. Serena shook her head and moved out of his way. Darien placed his pillow and blanket on the couch and sat down, taking another sip of his now cold coffee. Serena walked passed him and into the rest room.  
  
Darien was lying down when she came back out, he looked like he was sleeping, but she could tell that he was wanting to go to sleep, but probably because of all the coffee he drained, he couldn't sleep. Serena folded her arms and leaned up against the wall.  
  
"You know Darien, you shouldn't drink so much coffee. It'll make you spend many restless nights. I don't like you sleeping on the couch, so go into your room." Darien opened an eye and looked at her, she was wide awake, and from the looks of it, she wasn't ready to go to sleep.  
  
"I'm fine Serena, go lay down." He mumbled. Serena smiled and stayed in his bed room doorway. She folded her arms across her chest and watched him turn his back to her, and couldn't help but smile. She loved being in his company, and it was a pity that he was such a grouch when he was tired.  
  
"I can't sleep though, it seems that I kept dreaming about you." She said, getting a frustrated sigh out of him.  
  
"Serena, you are really pushing it, go to sleep." He commented while shutting his eyes tight. Serena could only smile. She let out a long exasperated sigh and sunk down to the floor, watching him.  
  
'He is always so adorable when he sleeps.' Serena thought as her eyes fluttered closed. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. She opened her eyes once more and looked at him as he turned over and looked at her. He frowned and she only managed to smile. At this rate he was never going to get any sleep, and his girlfriend was being stubborn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He smiled, his white teeth glistening. She was just as stubborn as he had thought, and he knew that this was going to be even more difficult than he imagined. He gazed into his crystal, stroking the beast that lay next to him. He crossed and then uncrossed his legs, staring almost hungrily into the dark blue crystal. He placed the wine glass to lips and sipped a bluish liquid from it.  
  
He gazed at the two lovers as emotions clashed by simply looking at each other. He smiled and dropped his glass, it shattering on the floor. His pet lifted it's head at the sound and let out a low growl. He couldn't help but think that soon, her life was going to be shattered, in the exact same way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darien woke up, his eyes falling on Serena. She had fallen asleep sitting down, much to his surprise, and she looked, comfortable, but he had to wake her up. He moved over to her and placed a hand on each of her shoulders and shook her. Serena jumped with a start, but then leaned into Darien.  
  
"Well you got me to go to sleep." She murmured while he kissed the top of her head. He stood up, bringing her with him and she sauntered into his room to get a pair of clothes. Darien let out a long sigh and then looked at Serena.  
  
"I'll start to make breakfast for you." He said as she walked into his bathroom. She nodded acknowledging him and then shut the door behind her.  
  
Darien went in and took a shower after her. Serena pushed her food around on her plate thinking about the letters that she had gotten, and what had happened to Rei. The her mind wandered to Kazuki, and his dark and mysterious looks. She shook her head and tried to concentrate onto her food but couldn't. Serena growled, and picked up her plate and dropped it into the sink.  
  
The plate shattered, but Serena didn't care, she walked away from it and plopped down on the couch, she had more important things to think about, like what she was going to do while Darien was at work.  
  
'Well for starters I can always just walk him to work, it wont hurt.' She thought to herself.  
  
'Then I can go home, or come back, or help Rei at her shrine, yeah that will have to do, I will help Rei at her shrine after I walk Darien to work. His job isn't that far anyways.' Serena leaned back, waiting for Darien to come out of the shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amy walked down the street, headed towards Darien's house. She had thought about what Serena said about the voice. She had realized how familiar that sounded to her once they had gotten home. She tried calling Serena, but her mom said that she was sleeping over at Darien's house.  
  
Amy only had to hear it once to know why that sounded familiar. Part of it was from Serena's love letter. Could have just been coincidence? Amy shook the thought from her mind, it couldn't be coincidence, the saying was exactly the same 'It's a Far Better Thing.' What did that mean? Amy couldn't guess that, but she knew that they had to figure out something quickly.  
  
Amy froze in her steps. She was sure that she had heard hundreds and thousands of voices all around her, but now their were none. She looked around, and saw people, but heard no one. What on Earth was going on. Her eyes widened as the people started to fade out, and then disappear completely.  
  
She stopped and held her transformation stick in her hands, maybe she was dreaming, or maybe this was real, but she couldn't do anything unless she knew for sure.  
  
"You should have warned Serena, she isn't listening to what I am saying." A low voice came from behind Amy. She turned around quickly, but nobody was there.  
  
'What on earth is going on?' Amy thought in her head. She looked around, still clutching her transformation stick , and still reluctant to use it.  
  
"You should have warned her, now she is going to suffer." The voice said once more. Amy had barely turned around when everything went dark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: well there that is, I hope that you enjoyed it. I will post the next chapter soon. Please review.  
  
~*Neko-Sama*~ 


	5. Amy's Transformation Stick

Author's note: Here is Chapter 5, thank you for reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*It's a Far Better Thing*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena and Darien left the apartment shortly after Darien finished getting ready. He had went to eat some breakfast as well, and frowned when he found out that Serena had broken his plate and wasted the breakfast that he had cooked. He didn't frown so much that he was upset, but he knew that something was bothering Serena. He didn't bother to ask her, because he knew that she would have to get over it herself.  
  
Serena held Darien's hand and exited the apartment building in silence. They walked down the noisy street quietly, Serena too deep in her thoughts to even be able to create conversation.  
  
"Hey Bunny." Serena stopped dead in her tracks at mention of her name. She turned around and smiled. It was an aggravated smile and she went to turn back around when Darien introduced himself.  
  
"Hey, I'm Darien Shields, what's your name?" He asked.  
  
"I am Kazuki Shirou, its nice to meet you Darien." He said as he took his hand and shook it. Darien and Kazuki's eyes met for a few short moments, and stayed locked. Serena looked at them and frowned. Darien's eyes narrowed, and then he reluctantly pulled his hand away.  
  
"You must be Bunny's boyfriend, I have heard so much about you." Kazuki commented and flashed Serena a quick smile. Serena leaned her head against Darien's arm, wanting to get away.  
  
"Oh, you must be the guy Serena's friends are so in love with, I don't get it, what's so special?" That question was directed to Serena, more than Kazuki, but Darien couldn't help but smile when he got Kazuki to frown.  
  
"So where are you headed?" Kazuki asked Serena.  
  
"I'm walking Darien to work, we like walking better than driving, besides, it's good exercise." Serena nodded and then turned around, dragging Darien with her. Kazuki took up a place beside Serena as they headed towards Darien's work place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So you're a scientist huh?" Kazuki asked Darien who merely nodded. Serena tugged on his sleeve, trying to get him to break eye contact with Kazuki. Darien looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Have a good day at work." Serena smiled as Darien's lips met with hers, savoring the gentleness that emitted from them. Serena couldn't help but melt into the gentle passion that Darien was giving her in that single moment. He parted reluctantly and then kissed the top of her head, saying bye and then entering the observatory.  
  
Serena smiled after him and then turned around, placing her hands on her bright red cheeks.  
  
"He seems to be quite a guy, especially if he can still make a girl blush who has been going out with him for quite a while." Serena looked at Kazuki and nodded. She looked at the ground, forgetting everything that had been happening, all because of that simple kiss. Kazuki placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing her back to reality. Serena looked at him and smiled brightly.  
  
"Going anywhere?" He asked. Serena nodded.  
  
"I'm going to Rei's shrine now. Want to come?" Serena ascertained. Kazuki nodded and they headed over to Rei's shrine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena stopped dead as everything around her began to fade in and out. She wiped the sweat that was forming on her head all too quickly for her taste off and then turned to look at everyone around her. They weren't there. Serena turned in every which direction trying to figure out what was going on. She blinked her eyes and swung her arms through the air at the blackness that was surrounding her.  
  
She placed her hands against her brooch, and the crystals' light slowly began to seep through her fingers, bringing back her vision. She heard something approach behind her, and she turned around quickly, and saw nothing. She took a couple steps forward and stopped. Something blue and slender was under her foot.  
  
Staying in tune with her surroundings, she knelt down and picked it up, her eyes widening. Her mouth hung open and tears appeared in her eyes. It was Amy's transformation stick.  
  
"No..." She murmured and then looked up, her hot, blinding tears flowing swiftly down her face. She took another step forward looking at the figure that lay in front of her. She knelt down and touched her face; it was as cold as ice.  
  
"Amy." She managed to say through all of her sobs. A low growl emitted from behind her and she turned around quickly. Smoke shot out in every which direction, blinding Serena. Wind rushed passed her face.  
  
"Whose there?!?!" Serena demanded as she stepped back, frightened at what was going on around her. She heard a low chuckle and then everything was quiet.  
  
The smoke cleared and Serena looked around. Amy's body was gone, without a trace. The people around her reappeared and she finally became aware of someone shaking her. She shook her head, and looked into a pair of dark, yet concerned eyes. Her breath was in her throat for a moment, before she actually knew what she was looking at.  
  
"Bunny are you alright?" Kazuki asked. Serena nodded as he took her in his arms. Serena blinked for a moment and pulled away slowly.  
  
"What was that for?" Serena asked, confused at his sudden kindness.  
  
"Well you just collapsed, and I thought you were unconscious, but then you just stood up, and you were muttering something, it worried me, is all." He commented as he took her hand in his. Serena's face turned bright red, but she could only think of how warm and soft his hands were.  
  
"Let's get going to Rei's shrine now." Serena suggested as she took her hand away from his. Serena however, still clutched Amy's transformation stick.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Serena!" Rei yelled as she ran over to greet her friend. Rei stopped dead in her tracks as Kazuki appeared at the top of her stairs. She smiled and then looked to Serena with wide eyes.  
  
"He ran into Darien and I, while I was walking him to work, then he asked if he could come with me to your shrine, I just couldn't refuse him." Serena said, thinking about the way Darien kissed her once more. She clenched her fists tightly, and felt the cold, transformation stick in her hand. She looked down at it and then to Rei.  
  
"I found this." Serena whispered as Kazuki stepped closer to them. Serena opened her palm and showed Rei. Rei reached her hand out and touched it, shivering as cold ripples were sent through her body.  
  
"But...Amy would never leave this behind, just lying on the ground somewhere." Rei murmured, her eyes meeting Serena's sad blue eyes. Rei knew something was wrong.  
  
"Kazuki! Why don't you go hang out with my grandfather, he's teaching a class, maybe you would be able to attend even though you aren't in proper attire." Rei giggled as she motioned to the temple. Kazuki raised and eyebrow, but listened, and walked into shrine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't understand, you mean that you saw Amy just lying there and then she disappeared?" Mina asked, in disbelief. Serena nodded, barely able to keep the tears from escaping her eyes. Lita wrapped her arms around Serena, in an attempt to comfort her.  
  
"So, the same thing that happened to me, happened to Amy as well, but why?" Rei asked. Lita looked at Serena, who was still shaken from recalling the events that happened earlier in the day. Mina held Amy's transformation stick, still trying to believe that her friend was taken from her.  
  
"Then when she was gone, I saw the people around me, they acted as if nothing had happened, but Kazuki, he said that I collapsed, and then stood back up muttering something, but it just doesn't make sense." Serena replied once more. Luna let out a long exasperated purr, and then spoke out.  
  
"It seems that you may have crossed over into an alternate dimension at the moment, nobody was around you when you were in it, but you were able to get Amy's transformation stick, but not Amy, which means that it is possible to bring things back from that 2nd dimension." Luna finished. Artemis nodded agreeing with Luna.  
  
"Without Amy's computer though, we wont be able to see if anything was disrupted in that area. For now, all we can say is be on your guard, and if something gets fishy, transform right away." Artemis suggested plainly. Serena looked at the two cats and nodded. She stood up and stretched, still bugged by what happened.  
  
"I am going to tell Darien what happened, but before that, can I have something to eat, because I am totally hungry." She commented as her stomach growled loudly. Lita chuckled and the got on the phone to order pizza.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Alright, well there is chapter 5. sorry its not longer, I didn't want to drag it on too much, review please! I apologize if they talked to much in this chapter too.  
  
~*Neko-Sama*~ 


	6. Anger and Roses

Author's note: I am very flattered that all of you are enjoying my story. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*It's a Far Better Thing*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena wandered around Rei's shrine with Mina, conversing about what had happened to Amy, and wondered if they would ever see her again. Mina had held the transformation stick in her pocket, not too keen on letting anyone else have it.  
  
"Well we have to call Amy's mother something, I mean we can't just leave her hanging." Serena commented as they sat down on the steps of the shrine. Mina nodded solemnly.  
  
"For now we can lie to her, tell her that Amy is spending the night with one of us, but we are out of school for a week, her mom would get worried if she isn't home and doesn't talk to her once during the week." Mina spoke in short choppy words, and Serena could only guess why.  
  
"We can't lie to her mom, but I can understand why we can't tell her the truth, it would sound too bizarre." Serena replied. Mina placed her head on her knees and let out a long deep sigh. She lifted her head and gazed at her friend.  
  
"Why is it, that whenever something bad happens, you are so calm, I remember when it used to be the other way around. You have changed so much Bunny. You are graceful, and beautiful, not to mention fearless, I just don't understand how.invincible you seem." Serena looked taken back. Nobody had ever called her invincible before, especially not Mina or her friends, but Serena had to admit, she did change a little bit. Serena smiled at her friend and placed her arm around Mina's shoulders.  
  
"I am nothing like that, to tell you the truth I am devastated, but for some reason, I just cant bring myself to cry anymore, because, crying wont get Amy back." Serena placed her head on her friends shoulder and smiled at her. They sat in silence for a moment, staring out at the cars, and people that passed the shrine. Mina's arm wrapped around Serena's waist and she smiled. She was glad that she was able to have a friend that could understand her, and the way that she felt, but she couldn't help but wonder why the pain was so strong. She had seen Amy get hurt in many battles before, but this time it was different for some reason.  
  
Mina thought back to walk home she had with Amy yesterday, she looked so worried, and she wanted to get to Serena very quickly, but Serena, Rei, and Lita had gone in an opposite direction that they went in.  
  
'What was bugging Amy so much?' Mina asked herself. She stood up slowly, getting a confused look from Serena and then looked down at her.  
  
"Amy said that she had to tell you something important yesterday, but she wouldn't tell me what it was. Maybe she told one of the others, I'm gonna go tell them." Mina said before turning around and taking off towards the shrine. Serena looked at her and then turned back towards the street, Amy had something important to tell her, but what could it be?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well what do you see when you gaze into the fire?" Rei's grandfather asked Kazuki, who had taken a keen interest in having sight. (Sight as in being physic) He closed his eyes and intertwined his fingers, saying the prayer that Rei's grandfather had taught him. He stayed silent for a moment before opening his eyes and placing his hands in his lap.  
  
"I see pain, and misery." He replied flatly. Rei's grandfather blinked and looked at Kazuki.  
  
"You mean you actually saw something? Not many first timers can see right off the bat. You must have some potential power in you." He said to Kazuki. Kazuki smiled malevolently.  
  
"Well I am pretty sure that there are more people than I who have had success in fire gazing." Kazuki retorted with a smile. Rei's grandfather looked at him and shook his head.  
  
"Nope, Rei was the only person I knew with physic abilities, and it came to her just as easily as it came to you, it took me much practice before I was able to gaze through, but maybe there is just something special about you." Rei's grandfather smiled at Kazuki.  
  
"Yes, maybe there is something special about him." Kazuki and Rei's grandfather turned around and looked at Rei, she seemed to be frowning at Kazuki. She sat down next to him and closed her eyes, her fingers wove in and out of each other and she chanted. She kept her eyes closed for quite sometime before opening them again and looking dead at Kazuki.  
  
"It is strange that one would see pain and misery when they first gaze, and have sight. There is something different about you, and I wouldn't mind to figure out what it is." Rei commented as she looked back towards the fire. Kazuki managed a smirk and then stood up, walking towards the shrine door.  
  
"I should get home now, it doesn't seem like I am wanted here." He stepped out and waved back at them before descending the steps and walking passed a dazed looking Serena.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lita and Mina decided to walk with Serena to the observatory, still wondering on what to tell Amy's mother. They decided that they would seek Darien's advice. It was only 3:00, but they figured that it wouldn't hurt to bug Darien.  
  
Serena ran up the steps of the observatory, running past security guards who chased after her. Lita and Mina sighed in exasperation and followed Serena and the security guards up the steps. Serena burst through the doors and got tackled by one of the security guards.  
  
"Hey let me go!" Serena yelled as she got picked up off the ground.  
  
"Listen little lady, you have to have a special I.D. to enter here," as they tried to drag her out of the observatory struggling. Darien sat down in a chair placing his head in his hands.  
  
"Let her go." Darien said as he walked up to the security guards and flashed his I.D. once more. He pushed Serena through the door gently as his cheeks burned bright red.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Darien asked in aggravation. Serena took a deep breath and then relayed the story to him. Darien listened with interest, and only made Serena stop when the security guards walked passed them.  
  
Once she was finished Darien stayed silent for a moment and then let out a long sigh.  
  
"Well I don't know what I would be able to tell you, just stay on guard like Luna and Artemis told you to. Now I have to get back to work."  
  
"DARIEN!" Mina yelped. Darien looked at her and let out a long sigh.  
  
"They aren't going to let me leave, and I don't have the equipment that Amy has, so there really isn't anything that I can do." Darien ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Serena. She looked sad, and depressed. He wished that there would be something that he could do to calm her, but there was nothing. He licked his lips and then spoke once more.  
  
"Look, after work I will try my best to do something to help you." Darien planted a kiss on top of Serena's head and then turned around and walked back into the lab area. Serena let out a low growl and then stormed down the stairs of the observatory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena opened the door to her house. She was too angry to want to stay at Darien's house any longer. She kicked off her shoes and went to go to her room, but was stopped about halfway up the stairs.  
  
"Serena, welcome home. There is something for you in the kitchen." Her mother said happily. Serena huffed and walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. She saw her little brother, and her father sitting down at the table about ready to eat dinner, and in the middle of the table was a vase full with 2 dozen red roses. Serena raised and eyebrow and then smiled at her father.  
  
"So dad, you've decided to actually give mom a gift outside of a special occasion?" Serena asked as she leaned over her brother to smell the roses. Sammy growled at her, and she smiled rumpling his hair and then taking her seat at the table.  
  
"No dear, they are for you." He said in a somewhat angry tone. He was always very protective of Serena, but maybe protective wasn't the word. Ever since she could remember her father hated the fact that she was going out with Darien, he thought that not only was he too old, but she was way too young and immature to have a boyfriend, especially one that was in college.  
  
Serena tugged on her hair and smiled. Darien must have been apologizing for the way that he acted, and ordered the roses for her. Serena sniffed them again as her mom started serving dinner.  
  
"Are these from Darien?" Serena asked, causing her father to glare across the table at her. Her mother cleared her throat at her fathers reaction and then picked up an envelope from off of the counter.  
  
"There was just this." She commented as she handed Serena the letter. Serena opened it quickly, not even paying attention to what was on the front. She let out a low groan as she saw the handwriting that was all too familiar.  
  
Bunny,  
  
It pains me to see that you still haven't taken my love for you into consideration. My patience is getting thin very quickly, and I will not rest until you are mine. I hope that you enjoyed the flowers, sorry if they aren't enough.  
  
I want you to love me Bunny, I want you to be with me, but until you get rid of him, there is no way that we will be able to bind our hearts together as one. I don't want to hurt you, but it is better to have just one loss instead of many. I love you Bunny, please remember that, and one more thing, it's a far better thing.  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
Serena looked at the letter in confusion. It's better to have just one loss instead of many? That was just too weird for her to understand. The letter confused her and she had no idea what it meant. She sighed and then looked over at her mother who seemed to be leaning over her shoulder trying to read the letter.  
  
"It's from a secret admirer, and this is the 3rd day in a row that I have been receiving something from him, but the first time that I have gotten a gift and not some crummy letter." Serena giggled, she could actually take having a secret admirer, but that line in letter still bugged her. It's better to have one loss instead of many. Serena smiled and put the letter into her pockets and looked at her mother who put a helping of mashed potatoes on her plate. Serena made eye contact with her father, whose face was turning red from anger and then slowly began to eat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei kept her eyes closed, keen on figuring out why it was that Kazuki had seen nothing but pain and misery. She hadn't seen that in any of her vision what so ever, so what could it have meant?  
  
She opened her eyes and gazed at the crackling fire, interested and yet worried at the same time. She let out a low sigh and then stood up, she sure wasn't going to be able to figure it out on an empty stomach, and with Serena around, that pizza did not last. She walked through the shrine, her mind still on Kazuki, but her stomach on food. Rei let out an exasperated sigh and stormed into the kitchen to fix something to eat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
His dark eyes twinkled off of the crystals reflection. He placed the wine glass against his lips once more and sipped the bluish liquid that was in it. His eyes then slowly wandered over to his new prize. She sure was beautiful. He stood up, setting the wine glass on the arm of his chair and walked over to the girl that was wrapped in darkness.  
  
Her blue hair hung over her eyes and her skin was cold, like she was dead. He lifted her head up and smiled at her, there were more to go, she wasn't listening, and he was going to have her, no matter what happened. He dropped her head and looked at the small circular object that floated in front of her, it was absolutely beautiful.  
  
He placed his fingers on it, feeling her pure energy surge through his body, and he smiled.  
  
"She is very strong, that she is, but I wonder, are all of her friends the exact same way?" He spoke, his velvety voice lingering in the darkness. He smiled again and placed his hands around the small circular structure, energy flew through out his body once more, sending tiny ripples up his spine. There was something different about her; she wasn't like regular humans. He wondered for a moment before releasing the object and walked back towards his chair, and the crystal that he gazed into to so that he can watch his beloved.  
  
He sat down and picked up the wine glass, his hand going down and stroking the beast that lay along side of him.  
  
"We have found quite a strong young lady Inuki, hopefully her friends are the exact same way." He smiled as the beast besides him basically purred and then turned his dark eyes back towards the crystal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: All right, I hope that you enjoyed this one. I am very happy that you all are enjoying my story so far, and Neko-Chan thank you for all of the compliments; my next chapter will be dedicated to you.  
  
~*Neko-Sama*~ 


	7. Attacked

Author's note: I have been having a bit of writers block, and I wanted to wait until I knew that the story wouldn't completely stink before writing it again. And like I said before this chapter is dedicated to Neko-Chan, my devoted reader, thanx for all of the compliments.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*It's A Far Better Thing*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After dinner Serena picked up the vase of roses from off of the table and headed to her room. She pulled a rose from out of the vase, its sweet comforting scent filling her nostrils. One the way up the stairs there was a knock on the door. She watched her mother walk to the door and open it smiling merrily.  
  
Her mom nodded and then moved out of the way of the door and let someone enter. Serena looked at him and smiled merrily, but his happy expression changed once he saw the flowers in her hands. He raised an eyebrow as he shut the door behind him and then began to walk towards Serena when her mom grabbed his shirt from behind.  
  
"You look famished, why don't you come and have something to eat?" She asked. Serena dropped her head and then let out a small sigh.  
  
"Mama is right, go get something to eat Darien, I will be down in a second so that we can talk." Serena smiled and pranced upstairs leaving a confused looking Darien behind her.  
  
Serena held the rose in her hand and sniffed it once more while taking it down with her to see Darien. She pranced into the kitchen and smiled as she sat down at the table setting the rose in front of her. Darien looked at it over the rim of his glass.  
  
Serena smiled sweetly, the roses obviously getting her into a better mood. Darien took another sip of water as Serena's mom set a plate of food in front of him. Darien accepted graciously and took a bite of chicken as Serena's mom left the kitchen to leave them to themselves.  
  
"Where did you get the rose?" Darien asked as he picked up his water glass to take another sip.  
  
"Well I got 24 roses from some guy, you know a secret admirer, and now I believe that he must have some expensive taste, I mean 24 flowers?" Serena giggled at the thought, and Darien frowned.  
  
"Serena I wanted to know more about what happened, do you think that you can explain what you saw again?" Darien asked as he finished his mashed potatoes and moved onto his green beans. Serena closed her eyes, hoping that she wouldn't have to retell this story again, but obviously it was inevitable.  
  
"Lets wait until you are finished and then we can go to my room for more privacy." Just as Serena said that her father walked into the kitchen and glared at Darien. Serena gave her father an agitated stare and then turned her attention back to Darien, who was looking at her father with his fork halfway to his mouth.  
  
"Is there something wrong Mr. Tsukino?" Darien asked as he flashed a smile. He grunted and stormed out of the kitchen, and Serena tried to stifle a laugh. Darien smiled and then ate some more of his green beans.  
  
Within 10 more minutes Darien had finished eating, and then ventured with Serena to her bedroom. Serena put her flower into the vase and Darien eyed them with a pang of jealousy coursing through his body. Serena smiled at him cheerfully. She plopped down next to him and crossed one leg over the other, as she began to recount the story. Darien listened with much interest and at one point he stood up and paced back and forth across her floor.  
  
Serena tilted her head to one side and watched Darien, the warm fuzzy feeling she always had whenever she was with him, flowing through out her entire body. She let out a small sigh and smiled at him. Darien glanced at her, smiling gently.  
  
"Well I don't know what we can do about Amy disappearing, but from now on we should travel in pairs, because Rei got attacked when she was by herself, and Amy got attacked when she was by herself, but my question is, how come Amy was taken, and Rei wasn't?" Darien asked as he sat down next to Serena again. Serena simply sighed.  
  
"Rei was attacked two days ago, maybe the threat wasn't as imminent then." Serena suggested. Darien shook his head and then stood up again.  
  
Serena jumped up and hugged him tightly. Darien looked down at her in a confused manner.  
  
"Both of my friends got attacked, so be careful, I wouldn't want you to get attacked too!" Serena basically yelped. Darien chuckled and he patted her on top of the head. Serena nuzzled his chest and then pulled away smiling happily.  
  
"I wanna give you something!" Serena laughed. She turned around and plucked a rose from out of the vase. She smiled briefly and then handed it to Darien, who looked at it with distaste. He didn't want it, probably because it was from her secret admirer. Serena noticed the look on Darien's face and turned away from him.  
  
"I thought that you would like Darien, I'm sorry that it is from my secret admirer, but he gave them to me, and I wanted to give one to you, because after all a red rose does stand for love." Serena let out a long sigh and then plopped down on her bed. Darien looked at the flower and then turned towards Serena.  
  
"It's beautiful, just as beautiful as you Bunny." Darien knelt down next to her, and his lips danced hungrily against hers. Serena let out a sigh against his lips and placed her arms around his neck. Darien only called Serena by her nickname when he was feeling intimate with her. Serena smiled warmly as Darien pulled away slightly.  
  
Serena's face was burning bright red, and Darien took this chance to give her one more kiss. Serena tried to stifle a giggle as he teased her, his tongue dancing with hers. Serena loved it when Darien was romantic with her. She pulled him closer to her, not wanting him to part with her.  
  
"Serena, your mom-" Serena pulled away abruptly and turned a blood red color at sight of her father standing in her door way. She smiled at her father and jumped up, knocking Darien over.  
  
"Going!" She yelped as she pushed passed him, leaving Darien in her room to deal with her father. Darien smiled slightly as her father looked at him, with his head tilted to the side, still trying to come to the realization that his daughter and her boyfriend where basically making out with each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn it! I don't get how he saw that!!!!!!!!!" Rei bellowed as she threw the door to the fire room open and stormed outside of it. Her grandfather looked at her and shook his head. Rei was being to temperamental, and he knew why. Kazuki had seen something that she could not see and it angered her. Rei did not like being outdone, especially since she was more experienced than him.  
  
"Rei, calm down, maybe if you relax you will be able to see something."  
  
"GRANDPA RIGHT NOW ALL I CAN SEE IS RED! THERE IS NO WAY THAT A PITIFUL FIRST TIMER CAN SEE DARKNESS, AND PAIN! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU KNOW THAT JUST AS WELL AS I DO!" Rei yelled at the top of her lungs. She was clearly frustrated. Her grandfather walked next to her, and placed his hand on her arm. Rei looked at him and then let out a long sigh.  
  
"Grandpa there is something different about him, I can't trust him until I figure out what it is." Rei smiled and then turned back towards the dojo. Her grandfather smiled and then walked back into the temple.  
  
"Thank you for the delicious dinner Rei, don't stay up too late it would be dangerous to your physic abilities if you kept at it all night, but instead of trying to see what he saw why don't you try to see him." Her grandfather shut the door to the shrine leaving Rei standing in the blowing wind.  
  
Rei's heart skipped a beat as she saw someone walking up the steps of the shrine. The moon was out already, and the stars were the only source of light. Rei stepped back as the person smiled. Rei clutched her transformation stick and narrowed her eyes as she took a step back.  
  
"Don't worry miss Hino, there would be no reason to try to attack me." The man stood on top of the stairs, his silvery white hair blowing behind him.  
  
"What do you want?" Rei demanded as she brought her transformation stick up to her chest. The man laughed and shook his head. He wore a black suit, with a long black cape billowing behind him. Rei stepped back once as he stepped forward.  
  
"Your spirit seed, if it lowers my beloved Serenity to me, then so be it." Rei's eyes widened and she gawked at him.  
  
"Go Inuki." He said. Suddenly a dark figure flew over Rei's head. Rei turned around quickly. A huge black beast, with fangs dripping with saliva, long sharp claws, and a hugs red star on its hairy chest growled ferociously at her. Rei shook her head and lifted her transformation stick in the sky.  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!" She yelled. Rei transformed and she looked from the man to the beast.  
  
"You are strong, but I doubt that you will be strong enough to attack me Rei." He replied coldly. Rei turned towards him and shouted.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" An arrow and a bow made out of fire appeared in her hands and she shot it towards him. The man jumped into the air and nimbly landed on a tree.  
  
"I'm stronger than you think." She snarled as she used the attack once more. The tree caught on fire as he dodged it, the arrow cutting off strands of his long elegant hair. He smiled as he landed not too far away from her. He lifted his long slender fingers and snapped.  
  
Rei landed on the ground with a thud. The beast called Inuki was on top of her, biting her and shredding her clothes. Rei let out a painful yell as the creatures claws burned into her flesh.  
  
"Enough Inuki." He said as he stepped up to Rei. The beast jumped off her back and landed next to the man and Rei stood up, despite the warm sticky blood that flowed fiercely down her back, forming a puddle at her feet. She took a step back, placing a hand over one of her wounds and glared. The smiled and lifted up his hand, his palm facing Rei. Rei suddenly flew back, crashing through the doors of the shrine. Rei rolled across the ground as she struggled to get up.  
  
The man stepped in front of her and lifted her up by her hair. Rei let out a little shriek of pain before looking at him once more, blooding and tears blinding her. His face was so familiar, and yet she couldn't put her finger on it. The man smiled and almost at once Rei's eyes widened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena had to tell Darien that her mom wanted him to save him from her father's wrath. Darien was completely embarrassed about being walked in on and then tossed to the ground, but he seemed to get over it. Serena who was extremely happy with Darien decided that she was going to go with him to his apartment and stay there with him for another night.  
  
With her father present, Darien did his best to protest, but Serena's mother insisted although her father disagreed immensely. Serena got some clothes together, and left with Darien quickly. Sammy laughed as thoughts about what they could and probably wouldn't be doing surged through his head, and when he murmured one out loud Serena's father went ballistic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Darien, its not real late, maybe we can stop by Rei's shrine for a moment and see if she wants some company." Serena urged. Darien shook his head. He held the rose that she had given him in one arm, as Serena's arm was hooked into his other one. Serena talked his ear off happily, and all he could do was nod his head slowly and smile cheerfully. Serena looked to the ground for a moment and then back up to Darien.  
  
"Darien, why did you kiss me like that? I mean the second kiss was playful, but the first one seemed like you were agitated over something." Darien and Serena stopped walking? Was it really like that? And if it was, why did Serena melt into it so quickly? Was it that she loved the way he kissed her no matter how roughly he was doing it? Darien shook his head and smiled down at her.  
  
"I didn't mean to kiss you like that, but I don't know what came over me, I suddenly just wanted you." Darien looked away as he said that. He had never really felt the urge to tell Serena that he wanted, and he never felt the urge to want her the way that he did. It bugged the hell out of him, but he was going to have to get over it. Serena smiled and planted a kiss on his arm. Darien looked down at her and smiled, then they continued on their way to his apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Alrighty, there is the next chapter. Poor Rei, I hope she will be all right. Hehehehehe. Well I hope that you enjoyed this story very much. And Neko-Chan I hope that this chappy was good enough to be dedicated to you, I am glad that you are enjoying my stories. And you are pretty cool too! Well review people!  
  
~*Neko-Sama*~ 


	8. Darien's Feelings

Author's note: Alright, my last chappy had some errors in it, and I apologize, but I guess I forgot to proof-read that chapter. Well here is chappy 8 and I hope that you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything in this story except for Sailor Moon and its characters.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Oh look mountains!  
  
~*It's A Far Better Thing*~  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Serena nestled down on Darien's bed and looked towards the door. He was sleeping on the couch again. Serena sighed angrily. The whole point of her being there was so that she can feel his warmth again, the warmth that he displayed while they were at her house after she had given him that rose.  
  
Serena shook her head, it was that rose that made Darien act so sensual in the first place, but he looked at it with so much distaste when she had handed it to him. They weren't off speaking terms yet, but Serena wanted to kill him. He had just shoved her into his room and basically ordered her to say in there.  
  
Serena placed her head in her hands, she could tell that what Darien had told her about him wanting her, unnerved him. Maybe it was jealousy that made him act to awkward and agitated towards her, and he did try to get her to stop from coming to his apartment with him. Serena huffed in frustration.  
  
'He's so complicated at times!' Serena screamed in her mind. She finally swung her bare legs up onto the bed and lay down. She had forgotten to pack pajamas with her, because she was in such a hurry to leave, so she had to use one of Darien's bulky T-Shirts. She tugged at the soft cotton, running her fingers over it, smiling. Darien had good taste in clothes.  
  
Serena sighed, she had two more days left until Saturday, and then she wouldn't be able to hang out with her friends because of family outings. She sure hoped that the week would slowly drag on.  
  
There was a quiet knock on her door, which jolted Serena out of her not so complex thoughts. "Come in." She remarked as she sat up in the bed. The room smelled like Darien so much, like his green tea shampoo, and his wonderful cologne that basically made Serena high; those had to be the one of the only reason she just loved staying at his house.  
  
Darien stepped into his room and smiled at her, she looked so cute in that T-Shirt. He ran his fingers through his hair and then sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry about just now, I was feeling awkward and stressed out, I just don't know what I was thinking." He placed a hand on her thigh, a gesture that was asking for forgiveness, but as soon as he had did that, he started to pull his hand away. Serena was too quick.  
  
She slowly pulled his hand up and pressed her soft lips against it. Darien didn't understand why all of a sudden he was feeling so sensual, and it was bugging him. He took his hand away as soon as Serena had loosened her grip on it and stood up. Serena turned away from him slightly.  
  
"Maybe we should be getting to bed." Serena motioned to the bed and Darien shook his head.  
  
"You should be getting to bed, I am going to hit the couch, and finish up some paper work, night Bun." Serena smiled broadly, he was back to calling her by her nickname, she thought that he was being very cute.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^*~*^~*^  
  
He smiled at his newest prize. The raven-haired girl had used something to change her appearance. His lips curved into a smile as he tossed her to the ground. Something black and gooey wrapped around her body, and lifted her up. Her head tilted to the side, and her eyes were slightly open, revealing her dilated colorless pupils.  
  
She was being held up, and her body was binded together, as if she were tied up. The white haired man stepped up to Rei and placed his hand against her almost bare chest. He narrowed his eyes for a moment and then slowly pulled his hand away. A small red bulb floated in front of Rei's body, just as a blue one floated in front of Amy.  
  
He smiled and then turned to his beast, scratching it behind its ears, which were hidden under a huge tangle of fur.  
  
"Well Inuki, if all goes well, we will have more loved ones, but if all went well to begin with, we wouldn't have to have them." His eyes narrowed slightly, his plans seemed to be failing, but if he would just let her know, then there wouldn't be a problem. He smiled wickedly as an idea flashed through his brain.  
  
"I have the most wonderful idea Inuki." A wine glass appeared in his hand as he sat down and he swirled the bluish liquid around in his cup. (I promise that you will find out what he is actually drinking later on in the story.) Inuki only growled.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
"Darien, wait, please wait." Serena had jumped off the bed and grabbed him by the arm. He was acting too strangely for her taste and she wanted to figure out what was wrong. She pulled him closer to her and hugged his arm tightly.  
  
"What's wrong Darien? Look I'm really sorry about what is going on, and I can understand that you are under a whole lot of stress, but you could at least be calm and tell me why you are feeling the way you are. I have never seen you act this way before." Darien looked down at her. He was acting this way because he suddenly lusted for her, and he wanted their relationship to be pure. He couldn't let her know what he wanted so he merely shook her off and continued to walk out into the living room.  
  
Serena huffed in exasperation and followed him quickly. Darien sat down and began to work on his laptop, but Serena slammed it shut. Darien looked up at her, his fingers barely making it out alive from that brutal attack.  
  
"I will not be ignored Darien." She said sternly. She unplugged the laptop, angry with herself for being so rash, and then angry at the fact that she had gotten angry at Darien. She set the laptop down as Darien scowled. He was lucky that he had saved his data before she had closed it on him, but was still upset at the fact that she was being so pushy.  
  
"Darien, what's wrong?" Serena demanded as she crossed her arms across her chest. Darien looked at her and shook his head.  
  
"I already told you, I want you, and I just, I just don't want our relationship to be like that." He stood up, cursing himself for this sudden weakness. Serena tilted her head and a smirk appeared on her face.  
  
"Darien, there is nothing wrong with that. We have been going out for what, 6 years now? Of course you would want me; you have always wanted me. We. Are. In. Love. L-O-V-E. That's what is supposed to happen." Darien began to pace in front of her and she shook her head in amusement.  
  
"Nobody but me has ever told you that they loved you." He murmured. Serena lifted her head and backed away. She tilted her head to the side and let a small giggle escape her. So that was it, he was jealous. Or maybe not so much as jealous, but afraid that she was going to leave him for this guy, this guy that she didn't even know. Darien let out a long sigh and then reached into his pocket digging out an envelope. He turned around, facing Serena and handed it to her.  
  
Serena looked at it blankly and then her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Darien, when did you get this?" She asked quietly. Darien closed his eyes and let out a small sigh.  
  
"This morning before we had left to work. Serena, how did this guy know you were here?" Darien sat down and Serena simply glared. The envelope did not just have her name on it, but it had 3 red hearts colored on it. Serena opened it slowly, reluctant to read it to Darien, and then her eyes widened as she took a dry rose out of it. She looked at it for a moment, before pulling out the letter.  
  
Bunny,  
  
I don't know how I can put into words what you mean to me. I want you to love me, but you wont. I don't understand how I can get you to comply, but I suppose I will just have to wait.  
  
Leave him now, he isn't for you, but I am. I can give you everything that you want, and everything that you need, if you let me. I love you with all of my heart, and it burns with intensity whenever I think of you. I am tired of staying far from you, but I am sick of being ever so close to you.  
  
The only way to get rid of this feeling is to be with you. I am tortured without you. If this doesn't change your mind I have no clue as to what will. I love you Bunny, and I will continue to love you, but you must leave him. He will hurt you, and I couldn't bear for you to lose any more that you need. It's a far Better thing.  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
Serena was even more puzzled at this letter, and it had been written before the last one that she read. She remembered that she had the other one in the pocket of her skirt. She wondered if she should pull it out now, but decided against it, she knew Darien had been jealous as soon as he had seen this, but then when he had saw the flowers, that almost sent him over the edge. He wanted their relationship to be final, so that the man pursuing her would finally get the picture and leave her alone.  
  
It took Serena a while before her eyes met with Darien's, his question finally sinking into her. How did he know that she was there? Serena bit her lower lip and sunk down next to him.  
  
"You don't think that he is following me do you? I mean he could have just asked around for where I was." Serena didn't want to let on that she was frightened, but Darien saw through the front that she was trying to put up.  
  
"No, because it would come to this, how would he have known that you weren't at your house. Serena you are most likely being followed, and if this man is stalking you then we need to go to the police. If anything strange happens, go talk to him right away, Are we clear on that?"  
  
"Crystal." Serena stood up and dropped the letter onto the table. She then sauntered over to Darien's bedroom and stopped in the doorway.  
  
"Darien, do you think that, he could really be dangerous?" Serena turned her head around and looked at Darien, he looked so serious, and worried. Serena got the picture and turned around and went into his bedroom closing the door behind her to wait for the crimson morning to awaken her.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Mina awoke the next morning and ran down the stairs in her P.J.'s. Someone was pounding on her door and she wanted to know why. She flung open her door and gapped in surprise at who she saw standing there. She couldn't even find the words to say hello to her guest.  
  
"Mina, today I went to Rei's shrine to see if she could teach me about fire- gazing and now she's missing." Mina's eyes widened and motioned for him to come in. Her hair was a mess, but he didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Wait a second Kazuki, what do you mean Rei is missing?" Mina asked in frustration.  
  
"And how did you know where I lived?" She asked again shaking her head still trying to wake up. Kazuki took a deep breath and explained. As soon as he had heard of Rei's disappearance, he decided to look, Mina, Lita, and Serena up. He had gone to Serena's house since she was closet, but she wasn't there, so he decided to come to Mina's house after he looked her up again to double check where she lived. Since she was the second closet to Rei's shrine, he decided that it would be best for him to come to her house. Mina sat down quietly taking it all in.  
  
First Amy, and now Rei. Mina placed her head in her hands, she felt like crying. Kazuki placed an arm around her knowing that she was upset.  
  
"Amy is missing too. Now Rei, they are just disappearing without a trace, I don't know what to do. We already had a missing person report filed for Amy, but now we have to do one more. Damn it!" Mina sobbed out loud and Kazuki tightened his hold on her. He hated to see someone as lovely as her get hurt like this. His lips touched the top of her head unconsciously, wanting to get closer to her. Mina felt him kiss her, and immediately stopped talking.  
  
She looked up at him, her tear stained face showing her innocence. Kazuki looked at her and smiled.  
  
" I wish that I could do something for you right now Mina-chan, I really wish that I could." He kissed the top of her head once more and then placed his head against hers. Mina blinked, her face turning bright red. Why did this feel so familiar? Mina placed her hands against his chest wanting to pull away, but she couldn't. She let out a small sigh and leaned her head against his chest, smiling briefly, and then coming to tears because of her friends disappearances.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
A/N: Well there ya go, I really hoped that you enjoyed my story so far, and please review, it's the only thing that keeps me writing this, I am ever so glad that you are enjoying ever chapter. Sorry that nothing much really happened in this chapter, and if they talked too much, I apologize about that. And as to Darien's behavior, well he is just feeling a little insecure, and he is suddenly lusting for her because the secret admirer gave her red roses, and roses stand for love, and he feels that nobody should have the right to love Serena except for him. Well as for that explanation, I wrote it because I confused myself when I read that, but hopefully you weren't getting confused. Well bye bye!  
  
~*Neko-Sama*~ 


	9. Dreams

Author's Note: Alright, this is to Neko-Chan who thinks that the bad guy does not have a name, he does, and it just hasn't been revealed yet. So anyways on with the story.where did I leave off? Oh yeah! With Mina and Kazuki cuddling, so kawaii if you ask me! Well here's the disclaimer, title, of the story and the story itself.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Once Mina had cheered up Kazuki asked her if she knew where to find Serena and Lita, because he knew that they would want to know. Mina nodded and then ran upstairs to get dressed. Kazuki stood up wandering around, and looked at all the pictures of Mina as a little girl. She was so cute, with her big blue eyes and her cute little blonde hair. He saw the pictures of her with her family and smiled, they looked very handsome. (Just so you know, I am completely making this stuff up about her family, if I knew what they looked like I would have to say this but I don't)  
  
Her father was tall and lean, with very strong facial features and blonde hair, and Mina looked very identical to him. Her mother had gorgeous brown hair, and it looked like there were natural streaks of blonde in it. Her hair was quite lengthy, and Kazuki guessed that that was where she had gotten her hair length from, her mothers eyes were blue as well, he smiled, they were just as beautiful as Mina's eyes. Mina's father was holding her on his shoulders and her mother leaned up against her father, her head resting lovingly on his arm.  
  
Kazuki sighed slowly and then decided to wander around to look at the other pictures.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mina brushed her hair out slowly, her mind going back to the familiar sensation that she felt while Kazuki held her. Where had she felt that loving feeling before? She thought deeply, unconsciously brushing all the tangles out of her hair.  
  
Artemis purred loudly, breaking her concentration. Mina jumped, not noticing that the cat had wandered mindlessly into her room. See looked down at him and smiled, closing the door quietly just in case Kazuki could hear them talking.  
  
"Yes?" She asked smiling broadly. Artemis looked at her in complete seriousness.  
  
"I don't like the vibe that I am getting from that guy." Mina scoffed and then turned to look back into her mirror setting her brush down.  
  
"I'll admit he's different, but there is something so familiar about him, and I just cant seem to stop thinking about it. Artemis give the guy a chance its not like he is so completely evil you know." Mina said as she stripped out of her pajamas. Artemis jumped onto the window seal and stared out of it, thinking about what he had heard Kazuki say about Rei disappearing.  
  
Mina put on a pair of blue shorts, and a white t-shirt that didn't go down passed her waist. She slipped on a blue jean jacket and then tied her hair up in a bow. She smiled at Artemis and then ran down the stairs, putting her socks on as she descended them.  
  
Kazuki turned towards her and smiled warmly, she looked so cute like that.  
  
"Well lets go get Lita and Serena." Mina suggested as Kazuki left his post from looking at a picture of Mina and her friends at the beach. Mina slipped on her tennis shoes and then followed Kazuki locking the front door behind her.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Serena woke up with the sun shining in her eyes. She rolled over in the bed throwing her pillow over her head and tried her best to go back to sleep. She inhaled through her nostrils, smelling Darien all around and remembered that she wasn't at home. She got up and sleepily wiped her eyes as she walked into the living room.  
  
Darien looked up from his work that he hadn't managed to finish the night before and smiled warmly at her. He couldn't help but think that he looked so cute when she first woke up.  
  
"Hey Serena." He said as he stretched. He was back to calling her Serena again, but at least Serena knew that he wasn't so insecure anymore. Serena managed a smile and then turned back around and walked into Darien's room. Darien raised an eyebrow, but then went back to doing the last of his work.  
  
Serena emerged from the room with her toothbrush and a new set of clothes and headed for the bathroom. Darien watched her, without her knowledge, still thinking about what he had said to her last night. 'I'm just not used to anyone loving you but me.' He frowned because what he really wanted to say hadn't come out. He took a sip of coffee and then continued to do his work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena emerged from the bathroom dressed in pink overalls with little white rabbits over them. She wore a white T-shirt underneath it and had rolled the pant legs up to her knees. Her socks were pink it little bunny ears on it, and Darien couldn't help but smile. She had left her hair down however, not putting it in its usual style.  
  
"Your hair looks nice like that." He replied sweetly. Serena barely managed a smile; Darien knew that something was bothering her. He was debating on whether or not to ask her about it, but she slumped down on the couch and proceeded to ask him what he was doing. He said that he was taking the information that he had gotten at work on the position of certain meteors that were closing in, and had to use mathematics to tell how far away from earth they would strike.  
  
Serena frowned. Meteors usually meant evil beings in her case, but she still could use something to release on. Stress had finally caught up to her, and not to mention she didn't get much sleep last night because of that strange dream that she had. Her mind wandered back to it.  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
She wandered around Tokyo aimlessly. The stars were shining brightly, and the moon shone dimly. She smiled and somehow she was thinking of spending a moment with Darien under the stars.  
  
Soon Darien appeared out of now where before her and he smiled at her, taking her into his arms. He placed his lips on her forehead, then to her cheek and then to her lips. His tongue traced her lips begging for entry, and she immediately complied. The kiss was passionate and heat radiated between their bodies.  
  
When she pulled away she found herself barely able to breathe, and her heart pounded in her chest.  
  
"Darien." As soon as she had whispered his name he had disappeared. Serena shook her head and stood in that same spot, the scenery around her changing. She blinked for a moment, but the saw a pair of steps in front of her, and beautiful cherry blossoms all around her. This place reminded her of something, but somehow she couldn't place it. She walked up the steps quickly, wanting to know what this place was.  
  
AS she approached the tops of the steps she stopped noticing a raven haired girl, it was Rei.  
  
"Rei." She called out, but she hadn't heard her, something else was preoccupying her. Serena turned around and gapped. There was a man standing in front of her, with a huge black creature that smelled of acid and poison. The dog jumped over to Rei, and the man walked through Serena.  
  
Rei transformed immediately and then attacked the man with her fire arrows. He dodged each shot. The dog had then jumped on top of her attacking her, and burning her flesh. Serena gasped and grabbed hold of her brooch, trying to transform, but it wasn't working.  
  
Soon her friend was thrown through the doors of her shrine and the man disappeared into it. Serena ran to the doors of the shrine, terrified at what was happening. The man had lifted her up by her hair and smiled, then Rei cried out in pain.  
  
Serena's eyes widened in amazement and shock. His hand had gone right through her. Serena yelled and screamed at him, trying to get him to stop. The man turned around slightly and smiled at her.  
  
"Hello Serenity." He said smiling malevolently. Serena looked hard at him trying to see him under his bangs, but failed. He turned his attention back to Rei and pulled his hand out of her chest. His fist was clenched and he clutched something tightly. He grabbed Rei's limb body around her waist and turned facing Serena. He stepped up close to her and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"It's a far better thing Serenity." And with that the beast ran up to him and all three of them disappeared. Serena's heart ached as she tried to figure out what happened, but then the sun came up blinding her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena folded her arms across her chest still trying to figure out what that dream meant, but most of all how was he able to see her when Rei didn't even know that she was there. It had to be a dream, but it felt so real, and she was able to feel his breath on her neck. Serena touched the place where she felt it, it was normal, but then again it wasn't.  
  
Darien stood up and stretched, rubbing his hands over his stomach.  
  
"Well Serena, I have to get to work now, wanna walk me? Maybe I can get you to stay with me, there, but you have to stay out of the way of the other scientists." Serena shook her head and looked at Darien, her train of thought disintegrating.  
  
Darien helped her up and then went to slip on his shoes. Serena put her tennis shoes on quickly and stepped out of his door. She paused as she saw something sitting in front of her. Darien has grabbed his keys and went to close his door, when he stopped and looked at what Serena was staring. It was a bundle of roses with a teddy bear and an envelope. Darien looked at her wondering is she was going to pick them up and admire them or read them.  
  
Serena giving into her curiosity knelt down and picked up the envelope. She tore it open, it was covered in tiny hearts and roses, and her name was written beautifully across the top of it. Then she slowly began to read the letter out loud.  
  
Bunny,  
  
I bought a bear and some roses, hoping with all of my heart that you will love them, just as much as I love you. I have been thinking really hard about how much I love you, and it stays as unconditional as others.  
  
I need you to love me, need you to want me, and it doesn't seem to be working. As of now it doesn't seem that way, but we can make our love work, if only you would give me the time to love you, and take the time to love me. He isn't good enough for you Bunny, you and I both know that, but for some reason, you aren't thinking clearly, he can and will hurt you, and I couldn't bear to see him hurt you.  
  
Once again I will state that I am completely in love with you, and I will do anything it takes to have you, and this way it will be a far better...  
  
Serena's voice trailed off as she looked at the letter in disbelief. It couldn't be.. the guy in her dream had said the exact same thing, but it was just a dream right. Serena dropped the note, and thought back to her dream. Not only did he say the same exact thing, he had called her Serenity. He knew something about her, and then it dawned on her. Rei.  
  
"Oh no." Serena said and took off running. Darien locked his door and took off after her. Serena almost made it to the door of the apartment building, when Mina, Lita, and Kazuki entered it. Serena stopped and looked at them, not seeing Rei with them.  
  
"Serena-"Mina started but Serena cut her off.  
  
"Where's Rei?!" She demanded trembling from fright. Darien appeared behind her and grabbed her by the shoulder and whirled her around.  
  
"Serena what's wrong?" Darien asked her worriedly.  
  
"Something happened to Rei, I just know it. I saw it in my dream!" Tears came to her eyes and she sunk to the floor. Mina and Lita surrounded her immediately. Mina placed a steady arm around Serena and looked at Lita, wondering how she knew about Rei already.  
  
"Serena, something did happen to Rei, she is missing, but we can find her, just like we can find Amy." Mina reassured quietly. Serena's hands were trembling and she turned at looked at Mina helplessly.  
  
"We cant get her back! She's gone, he took it out of her, he took it out of her." She sobbed. Darien stood there, trying to make sense of what she was crying about, but wasn't successful. Lita rubbed Serena's back gently and then spoke.  
  
"Serena, we need to know what you are talking about, and we wont unless you calm down, and stop crying." Lita spoke softly. Serena nodded and stood up slowly, taking a deep breath and wiping the tears from her eyes. She placed her hand in the middle of her chest and looked at all of her friends. She began to speak, but stopped abruptly when her eyes landed on Kazuki.  
  
His cold eyes stared into hers, and they kept theirs eyes locked, Serena not saying a single word.  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
A/N: well I hope that you enjoyed the story. This one was longer than all of my other chappies so far, not much longer, but it was longer. Well I hope you review soon. Bye Bye!  
  
~*Neko-Sama*~ 


	10. Jealousy

Author's Note: Okie Dokie here is Chapter 10, and I hope that you enjoy it. Serena finally realized that her secret admirer is the one who made her friends disappear. Took her long enough, I was thinking of making her wait to find out a little longer, but her ignorance had gone on long enough. Well here is chapter 10, I hope that you like it whole lot!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***  
  
~*It's A Far Better Thing*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena's stare deepened into a glare and she stepped back. What was Kazuki doing here? He wasn't a bad guy or anything, but still, he shouldn't be hanging out with her friends. Serena stepped back again, gently hitting Darien's body with her own. Serena turned her head and looked up at him and then back to Kazuki. She couldn't tell them right now, because it would reveal to Kazuki that she and Rei and all of her friends were sailor scouts. She took a deep breath and then smiled cheerfully.  
  
"I have to walk Darien to work, unless of course he wants to use his car today, but until he is at work, I cant talk to you guys. See ya!" She yelped as she grabbed his wrist and led him out of the building. Lita exchanged glances and then Kazuki stepped up behind Mina and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Mina what was that about?" Kazuki asked her. Mina shrugged her shoulders and then slipped around Kazuki to get to Serena.  
  
Serena was watching the ground while she walked hand in hand with Darien. She kept thinking back to her dream that she had. Rei hadn't heard her in the dream, but that strange man had. She couldn't help but see the resemblance between Kazuki and that guy, but she could jump to conclusions this quickly. There are people who resembled each other immensely and they weren't even related, so she had to be logical about this. But why was Kazuki with Mina and Lita, unless he had known before hand that Rei was attacked, which made Serena suspicious about him again.  
  
Serena was too deep in her thoughts to realize that she and Darien had stopped walking and that her name was being repeated over and over again. Darien's hand tightened around hers and she jumped, wondering what was going on.  
  
She looked Mina dead in the eye and smiled angrily. Mina noted it and smiled back just as fiercely.  
  
"Serena what did you mean he took it out of her?" Mina asked as quietly as possible. Serena looked at Darien who nodded at her and Serena ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Something important, I didn't see what it was but he took it out of her, it was like a portal opened to her body and after he pulled it out of her, she was unconscious, she wasn't dead, just unconscious, and he called me Serenity." Serena spoke just as quietly as Mina and then huffed in exasperation. She didn't want to explain it anymore, it was annoying her too much. Mina nodded and then looked at Darien, whose eyes stayed locked onto the top of Serena's head.  
  
Mina noticed the lust that was in his eyes, and it was almost as if it was over-powering the love that he felt. Darien felt Mina's stare and looked up at her. He smiled warmly but continued to look at Serena. Uneasiness stirred throughout the entire group, as seconds seemed like hours.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He licked his lips and stood up. He still held the object that he had retrieved from Rei in his hand, for it was feeding him much energy. For some reason, making sure that his attack on Rei passed onto Serena in a dream made him weak. Maybe if he wouldn't have spoke to her, but only looked at her, he wouldn't be feeling so drained, but he did.  
  
She looked so worried and yet so beautiful wanting to protect her friend. She had shouted an incantation to try and transform into something. He had to make sure that she didn't have it when he would finally confront her. He would have to take it away from her, or else his plans will back fire immensely.  
  
He clutched the object tighter, drinking in the energy that spilled from it. Rei's body slowly began to turn a gray sickly color, as the life slowly dripped from her body, like blood from a small wound.  
  
He noticed that the seed was getting weaker, so he decided to give it back to its owner. He stood up, and let his cape drop behind him and then placed the seed in front of Rei's body. It floated there for a moment before being drawn back into her body. The man stepped back , confused on what just happened.  
  
Rei's eyes opened slowly as the color barely returned to her. She was pale, her skin a creamy white color, instead of the gross sickly gray color that it had once been. Her eyes had dark circles under them, and instead of being the beautiful purple color that they always were, they looked black, like her pupils hadn't returned to their regular size yet.  
  
Her mouth began to move, but nothing came out. He placed his fingers on her lips and placed his hand against her chest.  
  
"You are stronger than I thought, will all that acid that burned your flesh and with the poison that entered your body, you should be nothing but a rotting carcass, but I should have seen it as soon as I laid eyes on you 5. You are the legendary warriors, and Serenity, she is your leader, she is the one I want, the one that I will make love me, so that I can grasp the power that belongs to me. Now, I will need to silence you once more." He commented as he formed a portal against her body. Her body rippled, like a pond that just had a stone thrown into it, and he stuck his hand through her body. Rei's hand barely lifted once his hand had exited her body once more. It dropped and so did her hand. Her head rolled on her shoulders. He held her spirit seed once more and then carried it over to the crystal with him.  
  
He placed it against the crystal and it fused within it. He smiled. He would have her soul forever now, and her soul would only add to the power that the crystal already had. He sat down as the huge black beast Inuki sat besides him, gnawing a bloody bone. Inuki would feel what his master was thinking and if he were human he would be able to respond to it, but he was unable to. The dog continued to gnaw on the bone, his red bloody eyes straying over in his masters direction, who gazed longingly at the crystal, which was now preoccupied with Serena's gorgeous face.  
  
Inuki whimpered and then turned his full attention on the bone. His master laughed evilly as he watched Kazuki approach the group with Lita. Serena held Darien's hand tightly and she seemed to be leaning against him, which was most disturbing, but he would soon have her, no matter what happened he would have her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I apologize if I had been any trouble at all, maybe I should just stop hanging out with you guys, it seems that all this trouble started happening when I showed up." He replied almost rudely. Serena was too quick to nod and Kazuki knew that she didn't like him to begin with. A small smile crept up on his face as he walked passed Mina and stood in front of Serena.  
  
Serena released Darien's hand and stepped back, leaning up against a wall. Kazuki was frightening her. Kazuki held both hands on the side of her face smiling down at her.  
  
"I'm sorry about your friends, I really am." Kazuki took a fistful of Serena's hair in his hand, he wanted to intimidate her so badly, but now he felt as if he was teasing her, and Serena, heard the way he sounded as he spoke. He was teasing her. She frowned and straightened up, but Kazuki still had her hair in his hand. He brushed it against his lips and then smiled at her.  
  
"But I am even more sorry about you." He put very little space between them, Darien felt threatened at once. He cleared his throat loudly, but Serena and Kazuki kept their eyes locked. Kazuki then moved his lips to her ear and whispered in it.  
  
"Just listen to him Serena, that way no one else would get hurt." Serena's eyes widened as hers met with Kazuki's. He smiled and straightened up. He released her hair after brushing it over his lips once more and smiled.  
  
"Your hair smells nice, I wonder what you use on it." He commented as he began to walk off. Serena looked after him as Darien walked up next to her, and Mina and Lita looked after him in confusion.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Lita asked. Mina couldn't describe it though. She felt angry, and her blood was boiling. She looked at Serena who looked like she was about to run off after him, and then turned away, as if she were about to punch her friend. Mina clenched her fists and then took off walking, in the opposite direction, wanting to do everything in her power not to hurt someone. Mina had to admit to herself, that this had to be the first time that she felt truly jealous.  
  
Darien seemed to be the only to see Mina leave, and he could so well as to how he felt, but he was making progress, it seemed to be a bonus that Serena had already been in love with him, but Mina had feelings for Kazuki, and judging by what just went down, Kazuki had feelings for Serena. Darien stopped at this thought.  
  
Could Kazuki be the one causing all of this hurt and pain to Serena? Could he be the one that keeps sending her those annoying letters telling her that she will lose something valuable to her if she doesn't leave him? Darien had to remember one thing though. They had only met 3 days ago, and Serena had started getting the letters a day before they met, so he couldn't be in love with her already, could he?  
  
Darien erased the though from his mind and then looked down at Serena who turned around and began walking back to his apartment building.  
  
"Serena, where are you going?" Darien asked her, while grabbing her by the arm. Lita looked at Serena and smiled warmly.  
  
"I think she is just a little aggravated, besides Kazuki walked in that direction, so she is going the opposite way, to avoid him you know?" Lita placed an arm around Serena's shoulders. Serena smiled, and twisted a strand of hair around her fingers.  
  
"Look Darien, your job isn't to far from here, so why don't you just walk to work the rest of the way by yourself, I will go and head back to your apartment and wait there until you get back, it will work better that way." Serena grabbed his keys from out of his pocket and took off almost at once. Darien looked sadly after her, and Lita stood rooted to the spot.  
  
"Darien, do you notice a change in Serena?" Lita asked once she was out of earshot. Darien nodded slowly and then looked at Lita.  
  
"I think that it is my fault, I told her something the other night, that I probably shouldn't have told her. Well go with her, I don't want her to end up getting hurt, and as soon as I can, I will call Mina and ask her to come over to my apartment, just so I can make sure that she is safe. Well I should get going, bye Lita." Darien turned around and Lita took off after Serena.  
  
~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****  
  
She was jealous. She knew she was jealous. She didn't know how to get rid of that feeling though. It was hard enough as it was seeing Kazuki basically flirt with Serena like that, but then when she thought back to the moment when he had kissed her, her heart skipped a beat as she thought about.  
  
She thought back to all the other guys that she had ever had crushes on, and whenever she found out that they were taken, she just nodded her head and walked away, making the pain disintegrate within her, but this time it was different. Mina entered a small café and sat down at a table, staring at nothing, and not answering the waitress that had come to take her order.  
  
"Excuse me miss, what can I get for you?" The waitress asked. She wore a pair of black shorts and a white T-shirt that was tucked into her shorts. Mina still didn't say a word. The waitress flipped her brown sausage curls over her shoulder and then sat down across from Mina. She tapped Mina's hand which rested on the table, droplets of blood beginning to form underneath her palm. She had sliced her palm open with her fingernails.  
  
Mina jumped startled at the sudden touch of her hand. She looked up and blushed realizing that she was too deep into her own thoughts. Her skin burned as she turned her palms up and looked at them. The waitress smiled at Mina and then spoke again.  
  
"Anything that I can get you?" The waitress asked. Mina nodded.  
  
"I would like a piece of lemon pie and some milk." The waitress looked at Mina's hands and grabbed her by the wrists. Mina tried to pull her wrists away, but the waitress held on tightly.  
  
"Would you like me to get some bandages for your hand?" She asked as she touched her bloodied hands. Mina flinched as the contact stung and then looked up at the waitress and shook her head.  
  
"No, I will be fine, now please can you get me my order?" The waitress looked at her shocked and then stood up, but she didn't walk away. Mina was getting annoyed by now, and the waitress could tell by her short intakes of breath that she was getting angry. The waitress turned to Mina and smiled, making sure to jot down her order.  
  
"So who is the guy that you are trippin' over?" Mina looked at the waitress. She must have been in high school to use that kinda of language. Mina smiled at her and then motioned for her to sit down. The waitress obviously knew about men. The waitress shook her head and then spoke.  
  
"Look, I will get you your food and then maybe you can spill your guts out to me, I am a good listener of course, and I am used to it, but I have never seen a girl hurt herself because of a guy, even if it was unintentional." Mina smiled at her and watched her walk off before turning her head and looking out the window.  
  
The waitress returned shortly with Mina's pie and milk, but it sat untouched as Mina reluctantly, yet forcefully went on with her story about Kazuki. She did leave out the disappearances of her friends, because she didn't need this girl telling everyone about her business. The waitress listened intently to what Mina said and smiled at the right times and nodded at the right times. It was only obvious that Mina was coping with jealousy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I don't think that I am satisfied with this, so I am going to end it right here. There was going to be more, but I decided to put the second half of this chapter into the next chapter. Well I hope that you enjoyed it. Review please.  
  
~*Neko-Sama*~ 


	11. More Danger

Author's Note: I know that I have not updated this in a while, but I have been having a bit of writers block, and I went to go visit my father. I haven't seen him in 3 months so I was so happy. Anyways I will stop rambling and let you read the story. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*It's A Far Better Thing*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena unlocked Darien's door and stormed inside, Lita catching the door before it was slammed in her face. She stepped inside and kicked off her shoes then closed the door behind her, as she listened to Serena explode in a fit of anger.  
  
Lita was surprised at the words that were escaping her mouth, but she could only guess why she was acting like that. Kazuki had gotten extremely close, and then he started teasing her. Serena never did like it when she was teased; she used to hate Darien whenever he had teased her.  
  
Lita had walked into the living room and watched Serena flop down on the couch, crossing her arms over her chest and breathing deeply. Lita went over to the couch and sat down next to Serena, placing a friendly arm around her shoulder. Serena was yanked out of her thoughts at this gesture and gazed longingly at her friend, searching for some sort of comfort.  
  
Lita however supplied none. Lita squeezed Serena's shoulder and then took her arm from around her shoulders. Serena hung her head down, loose strands of hair falling over her shoulders. Lita stood up in the awkward silence and stretched.  
  
"What was all that about?" Lita asked after moments of debating with herself, with whether to let Serena speak first. The long deafening silence almost killed Lita, so she found it in her best interest to speak out first. Serena glanced up at her friend from the corners of her crystal blue eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"I don't like him invading my space that's all." Serena mumbled. Lita smiled at her and then sat back down next to her.  
  
"You know Mina's jealous. When they came to my apartment, Kazuki had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, it seemed friendly enough, but I sensed some hidden passion behind it. What do you think?" Lita asked as she crossed one leg over the other and leaned back, propping her had against her hands. Serena sat up straight, her full attention now on Lita. The corners of Lita's lip curled slightly, noting at what could get her friends attention. Serena stayed silent for a moment before breaking the ear splitting silence.  
  
"Mina can do so much better than that jerk in my opinion. I don't care if she likes him or not, he knows something Lita. She isn't safe with him." Serena commented. This time it was Lita's turn to stiffen. She blinked at Serena and then nodded for her to continue.  
  
"Well I had this dream last night, about Rei being captured by this guy with long white hair, and I tried everything, but I couldn't help her whatsoever. She couldn't hear me or anything, but he could. He heard me. Then he whispered in my ear, It's a far better thing. That was the same thing that my secret admirer has been writing in the letters that he has been giving me."  
  
"Maybe its just a coincidence."  
  
"It would have to be a very big coincidence then. I mean he even called me Serenity in the dream. How big of coincidence is that Lita? And then today Kazuki said, that I should just listen to what he is saying that way no one else would get hurt. Lita he cant be trusted." Serena placed her head in her hands and let out a long sigh. Lita took that as a sign that she no longer wished to talk about this matter and to leave her alone. Lita smiled and stood up.  
  
"Well I am going to bake something, I know you could go for some sugar cookies." Lita smiled and walked off into the kitchen to see if Darien had all the ingredients that she needed to make them. Serena however hadn't even acknowledged her, she simply sat still drowning in her own thoughts.  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
Later that Day:  
  
Mina had finished talking about Kazuki and moved onto her everyday life. Every now and then the waitress would get up and leave taking someone's order and then returning after she had served them their food. Mina still had a half eaten piece of pie, and she had been in the café for nearly the entire day.  
  
The waitress didn't seem to mind though. They had gotten into deep conversation, and she would forget that she was even at work. She enjoyed Mina's company very much, and Mina seemed to enjoy hers even more. They chatted away like old friends that haven't seen each other in 5 years or more. The waitress had even introduced herself as Hokuto.  
  
"So Mina, I know that you may not want to talk about him, but you said that you had only met Kazuki about 3 or 4 days ago right? So why is it that you are so jealous over him?" Hokuto asked her kindly. Mina shrugged.  
  
"Remember when I told you that he held me? Well it felt so familiar like I have been held by him before, but the strange thing is that I have never met him before in my life." Mina was amusing to the girl, and hours had gone by quickly. As soon as Mina had finished speaking she looked out the window and gasped. The sun was already setting. She jumped up and scrambled out of the booth.  
  
"Hokuto I am sorry to cut this short, but I have to go home." Mina pulled enough yen out of her pocket to pay for the pie and the milk and darted out of the door with so much swiftness Hokuto was surprised by it. She looked at the yen on the table and realized that Mina had over paid her and smiled. At least she got a decent sized tip.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mina dashed down the street and stopped suddenly as she saw someone that she recognized. She pulled the hat on her head down low over her bangs and continued to walk not wanting to talk to him. However her efforts were for nothing. He had spotted her instantly and caught up to her.  
  
"Hey Mina, what's up?" He asked kindly as he took her by the arm. Mina shrugged and growled as he pulled her hat from off her head.  
  
"Nothing Kazuki, now I have to get home. I'll talk to you later." Mina said as she yanked her arm away and sped up as she continued to walk. Kazuki smiled.  
  
"Then I will walk you home. It's not like I have to be anywhere important I just like to be outside and smell the fresh air."  
  
"Kazuki the air is completely polluted, so I would guess that it isn't that fresh."  
  
"I like the walk." He replied smoothly. Mina was getting completely aggravated by his persistence and slowed down to walk at a similar pace as he, she wasn't going to win this fight, not even if she tried her hardest to outwit him.  
  
"You were jealous." Kazuki commented slowly. Mina stopped in her tracks and looked at him with curious eyes. Kazuki stopped walking and turned around to face her, realizing that he could have possibly said the wrong thing to her. Mina crossed her arms over her chest and smiled briefly.  
  
"What makes you think that I was jealous?" Mina asked in an undertone. Kazuki slightly grinned and then pushed some of his long dark hair over his shoulders.  
  
"You stormed off in a fit of rage, any one could have seen it."  
  
"Darien was extremely jealous, you were toying with something that has belonged to him forever. That is very unwise."  
  
"Serena isn't an object, now lets get you home." Kazuki took Mina by the arm, and this time she complied. He had hit the nail right on the head with his comment about her being jealous. Mina could no longer fight this battle even though she had wanted to. The walk home was silent, but when they arrived they had exchanged a few words.  
  
"Why doesn't Serena like you?" Mina asked as she fished for her keys in her pocket. Kazuki leaned up against the side of her house and shrugged his shoulders slightly. He however knew why Serena didn't like him, but felt that it was in his best interest not to elaborate on that matter.  
  
"Darien doesn't seem to like you either, what did you do to them?" Mina pulled out her keys and began to unlock her door, but her eyes were on Kazuki. He was watching her intently, and she had only become fully aware of it when she had turned to look at him. Kazuki straightened up and placed a hand on Mina's shoulder.  
  
"If they don't enjoy my company, then that is there problem. I walked you home, so now it is only necessary to see you in." His hand drifted to hers that had rested on the doorknob and turned it, letting the door swing open. Mina kept her eyes locked with his for a moment before she placed on foot inside of the house.  
  
"Kazuki, goodnight." She replied. She turned to face him and smiled. His arm shot around her waste and pulled him close to her. His eyes were dancing with mischief as is teasing her.  
  
"Mina, there is no need to be jealous, as of now I only have eyes for one person." He placed his lips against her forehead and kissed it gently. Mina closed her eyes, hating that he was having this effect on her. She felt like melting into him, and giving him everything that she could possibly give him.  
  
His lips then found hers, jolting her out of her thoughts, and causing her eyes to widen in surprise. It was the sweetest kiss that she had ever had in her entire lifetime. His fingers ran through her hair as his lips continued to brush against hers. Mina could only think of the burning passion within this kiss, and how familiar it felt. Mina had hoped that he was being sincere about this kiss, especially since just a minute ago his eyes were teasing her.  
  
She pulled away reluctantly and looked to the ground, her cheeks hot with embarrassment. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to where he could see it and smiled. Her face was hot red, and he seemed to enjoy that. His eyes were still looking into hers teasingly.  
  
"I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning to go do something, goodnight Mina." He released her and walked down the steps to the sidewalk. Mina huffed angrily and stormed inside her house. Who was he to tell her what to do? Mina slammed her door behind her and stormed up the stairs. Her blood was boiling due to the fact that her mind had been so easily over whelmed due to a simple kiss.  
  
Her mind had become an endless maze of anger. She threw open her bedroom door and quickly stripped off her clothes, changing into her floral pajamas; she threw herself down on her bed. There was no way that she was going to be the center of his mockery. Mina covered her head with her pillow, and slowly drifted into a restless, unfriendly sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lita had hung out with Serena all day and she was tired. She had baked cookies, made lunch, made brownies, and then had Serena help her make dinner. She could have sworn that she did nothing but cool all day. AS soon as dinner was finished they quickly decided to go and get Darien. Serena had been extremely forgiving of Kazuki by now, but she still thought very little of him.  
  
Lita and Serena walked down the street talking about what they should do about their friends disappearance, and wondered it their families and friends would be alright. Serena was almost certain that they would be alright, since so far the only people that have been targeted were the sailor scouts.  
  
"What are we going to do about this threat though Serena? I mean if we sailor scouts are being attacked, then that could only mean that Mina, you and I are the only ones left, and they must be taking us out easily." Serena nodded as they continued to walk down the now less than busy street. People were chattering happily around them, not knowing that they could be in danger in any moment. Lita had glanced over at her friend, who now looked somber and patted her back gently.  
  
"Amy and Rei were both captured while they were by themselves. I suppose the only way not to be targeted is to stay with another Sailor scout, which means that you, Mina, and I should always be in each other's company." Lita smiled at her friends intelligence but then frowned. Something was going to complicate things a bit.  
  
"Mina's going to want to stay in Kazuki's company, are you sure that you can put up with that?" Serena gave her friend a side glance and scowled.  
  
"Mina is in over her head, there is no way that the guy can care for her, he barely even knows her, but if she feels that way about him then that is her problem. I'll just ignore him." They crossed the street to the observatory, and smiled as they caught Darien just as he was coming out of the large building. Darien greeted them both with a smile and then together they all walked back to his apartment.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
They arrived and ate dinner quickly. Nothing was said between the group, and Darien and Serena made eye contact less than usual. Lita was feeling awkward and tried her best to create conversation, but Serena and Darien wouldn't talk. Darien seemed to be in a happy mood, but Serena was being cynical. Obviously what had happened between Kazuki and her was still on her mind. After dinner Lita gave them cookies and they all sat down on the couch in the living room and had cookies and milk while watching TV. Serena sighed heavily after taking one bite out of her sugar cookie and then stood up, setting them down onto the table.  
  
"I want to go home, I will see you guys later." Serena disappeared into Darien's room and then reappeared with her bag of clothes and then walked over to the door and slipped on her shoes. She went to open the door but it shut just as soon as she had opened it. She turned and saw Darien standing behind her, his hand firmly on the door. She huffed in exasperation, wanting to get away from them, both. She just wasn't able to think around them, even though she was eating, which normally enabled her to think very well.  
  
"Darien, I want to go home." Serena nearly whined. Darien smiled at her, happy that his old complaining Serena had come back.  
  
"You just can't leave by yourself, Odango-chan, It isn't safe." Serena frowned, he hadn't called her that in a long time, but he had definitely called her what he used to call her when she was still in junior high. It brought a small sarcastic smile to her face, her body shifted once, resting against his for a brief moment before she straightened herself up, not wanting him to see that she was most vulnerable when he used his pet names on her.  
  
"Darien, as long as the guy who is totally in love with me, stays in love with me I am perfectly safe, now I would like to go home to visit my family, I have been spending night after night here, I mean its almost as if I live here now."  
  
"Once you are out of high school you will." The passion in Darien's voice was hidden, but it was still there all the same. Serena turned to him and nodded, pushing him back slightly.  
  
"Darien, I would really like to visit my family, I will be alright, besides I will transform right away if anything goes wrong." She opened the door and slipped out of it before Darien was able to say anything. Serena let out a sigh of relief as she walked down the hall towards the exit of his apartment building. She could think easier by herself, but she still didn't want to leave Darien.  
  
She cursed herself for giving off the impression that she was so vulnerable by being called by her nickname, but she realized that she didn't care, he had called her something that he hadn't called her in years, and he realized that it felt good to be called that. She walked down the street to her house, she really wanted to see her family, and she was excited enough to skip to them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena's mom was washing the dishes when there was a knock on the door. She set the plate down and walked over to the door, opening it slightly. She smiled at the person who stood in front of her, trying not to show her surprise at what he was wearing.  
  
"May I help you?" She asked as she opened the door. The man smiled at her and then nodded.  
  
"I would like to talk to you about your daughter." He commented. Mrs. Tsukino raised an eyebrow and motioned him to come inside. She called her husband whom was in the living room, into the dining room and asked her guest to have a seat. She made sure that Sammy was out of the room and focusing on the last of his homework before addressing the man.  
  
"What's your name and what is it about Serena that you would like to discuss with us?" Serena's father asked. The man smiled and brushed his white hair out of his face. His bangs fell back over his eyes and he leaned back in his chair, evaluating her parents for a moment before speaking.  
  
"My name is Karui Kinu. It is a pleasure to finally meet Serena's parents, although I would have liked it better to meet her real mother." He smirked. The Tsukino's exchanged glances with each other for a moment and Serena's father spoke in a questioning tone.  
  
"What do you mean her real mother? We are Serena's real parents." He pushed his glasses up on his nose and then looked towards his wife. She closed her eyes and then smiled at the man. She smoothed out her apron and then opened her eyes once again, evaluating him carefully, taking note of his silvery white hair, a trait of the elderly, yet he looked to be about 20 years old. She looked into his dark emotionless eyes, trying to read his stoic expression, but to no prevail.  
  
An evil smile appeared on his face as he thought about how he would go about answering their questions. He would have to do it carefully, and make sure that the conversation didn't come to more personal question about where he was from, and if they refused to comply with what he was going to ask them he would just take them, all of them, and he wouldn't care if she cried or not, for Serena was beautiful even when blinding tears tainted her gorgeous face. But he had come to take them anyways, she still wasn't complying with his demands and he had warned her.  
  
He was going to have to do something about him, hopefully hurt him enough to get him to back down and return back, he had meddled in his affairs enough, but then again he could wound him in way unimaginable, perhaps his little love Mina. He had of course seen him getting unmistakably close to her again. That was going to have to change.  
  
"Well I have come here to ask you for permission in for your daughters hand in marriage, but then, you seem like the type to be...overprotective of your offspring." He smiled at Mr. Tsukino's face turned bright red. He was towering over Karui in an instant. Karui kept still fighting the urge to do what he had come here for in the first place.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MARRY MY SERENA! SHE IS ONLY IN HIGHSCHOOL!!!!!" Mr. Tsukino yelled. Karui smiled and stood up, about ready to leave when Serena's mom grabbed his arm.  
  
"Besides," she started, " she is going to be marrying Darien Shields." Something sliced through Karui in that instant. She stood frozen, his eyes narrowing and his blood boiling. Something inside of him clicked as he whirled around on the two parents a giant force pushing them back, causing them to fly into the wall. The house rumbled as Karui walked up to them, his eyes burning red. Serena's parents looked up at him terrified as he lifted Mr. Tsukino up in one swift movement.  
  
"You have made a terribly mistake." He said as his hand shot through his chest. Mrs. Tsukino shrieked in fear as she scrambled away from him to call the police. Karui turned and lifted a hand up, causing her to go flying once more. He pulled his hand out of Mr. Tsukino's chest finally finding what he wanted. A black mess leaked from Karui's body engulfing Mr. Tsukino as if absorbing him, and then it slowly disappeared.  
  
Karui turned towards Serena's mom and swiftly walked over to her. Tears and blood were streaming down her face as he lifted her up, energy flaring around him. His eyes still burned a blood red as everything around him was thrown around. He reached through her and quickly found the spirit seed and dropped her to the ground, absorbing her body into his as well. His eyes slowly landed on the staircase as he heard Sammy's footsteps.  
  
He was frozen to the spot. Karui swooped down on him and threw his hand into his chest as Sammy screamed and writhed in pain. This one was much more harder to find. He hadn't weakened the boy, only startled him. His energy still flaring he plunged deeper into Sammy's subconscious, finally reaching the spirit seed. He pulled his hand out slowly as he held the 3 spirit seeds against his chest. Sammy was glossy eyed, and looked lifeless as he turned pale almost instantly. Karui picked the boy up by his collar a portal forming at the top of the stairs.  
  
He started walking up the rest of the way, smiling malevolently, but froze. The burning of his eyes had died down as he turned and face the door. He watched the doorknob turn slowly and then door open. He jumped through the portal closing it quickly as soon as he heard her voice.  
  
"MOM DAD SAMMY I'M HOME!" Serena yelled as she kicked off her shoes happily. She ran into the living room and froze. A blood curdling scream escaped her mouth shortly after.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well there's that chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it a whole lot. Well I finally told the bad guys name, and just do you know Karui Kinu means dark silk. I use the name Kinu a whole lot, but that's only because I love silk. And ways I hope that you enjoyed it, and you must review! I will try to post the chapters faster for you though! Thanx for reading!  
  
~*Neko-Sama*~ 


	12. Bonding

Author's Note: He got Serena's family! Bwahahahahahahaha! I am going to have an epilogue on the story even though there isn't a prologue, so sorry, but oh well. I.don't.give.a.damn. Anywayz I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It's spring break and I am not gonna be burdened with homework so I actually have time to write this. Yay me. Well enough with my mindless babble onto the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, but Karui, and Kazuki are mine. (wow whats with the K's?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
~*It's a Far Better Thing*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Blood dripped down the small cracks in the wall. Furniture was overturned, and pictures lay on the floor, the glass on the frames broken. Hot tears blinded her eyes as she saw what lay in front of her. She had just finished screaming, and her throat was dry and tight. She groped for the wall, her legs not able to hold her anymore. She stumbled and fell into the wall, hitting her head on the corner of it, cracking her skull slightly. Blood trickled down the side of her face, blending together with her nervous sweat.  
  
Her body slid to the floor as she stared at the scene before her. The hot blinding tears stopped coming as stared at what was in front of her, her vision blurring. Her body swayed, she didn't feel like she was on this planet anymore, but the pain, oh the pain. She felt as if though sharp jagged rocks had pierced her heart. It was unimaginable. She tried to clear her thoughts, but she already knew what had happened. It couldn't happen like this though. She ran her tongue over her dry lips and tried to make sense of what was happening. Her mind was an endless maze of sorrow and pain, but she couldn't let that get to her.  
  
Serena tried to stand up, but her limbs weren't workable yet. She fell, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. The taste of blood made the tears fall once more as she tried once again to stand. Her legs were wobbly, and she was barely able to move. She groped the walls, using them to keep her balance, and she walked to the kitchen. She reached the phone and touched it, her colorless hands trembling violently. She managed to grasp the phone tightly, her hands turning even paler than they already were and slid down to the floor. She turned to phone on with much difficulty, trying hard to swallow her tears. She wanted to call the police, but her fingers dialed a different number.  
  
She placed the phone to her ear, and as soon as she heard the other line click she burst out into tears.  
  
"Hello?" A familiar voice said in her ear. Serena could barely bring herself to talk. She choked on her words as she tried to talk between sobs.  
  
"Serena? What's wrong?" The voice asked her as he recognized her troubled state. When Serena had heard him say her name, her nerves weren't as perplexed as before. Her trembling body calmed a little bit, but she was still crying, trying to soak in what she had seen. She knew what had happened and there was no doubt about it. But why her family? Why take the most precious thing in her life away from her. Serena got lost in her thoughts and forgot that she was even on the phone anymore. So far Amy, Rei, her little brother, and her mother and father, had fallen victim to whatever mysterious force was in love with Serena.  
  
She clutched the phone tightly and she was now breathing heavily. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair, finally remembering that she held the phone in her hot sweaty hands.  
  
"Darien...my family..my house." The thought of her family brought her to tears again. Darien listened to his beloved sobbing as if she had just gotten stabbed with 1,000 white hot knives and nodded slowly, even though she couldn't see them.  
  
"I will call the police and then I will be right over. I will call Lita and Mina and make sure that they know what happened. I will be over in about 30 minutes, don't leave the house." And with that Darien hung up. Serena turned the phone off and angrily threw it at her wall. The phone cracked and Serena stood up ignoring it. She quickly went to her main hall and darted up her stairs. She got about halfway up the stairs and stopped. Something felt different about this spot. She kneeled down and touched it with her forefingers, dark negative energy shot throughout her entire body. She jumped up and stared at the spot, able to see what had happened.  
  
'That same man that attacked Rei attacked Sammy right here.' Serena thought. Her eyes darkened for a minute and the turned sad. She turned around and then saw her parents being attacked. Why was she seeing this? It didn't make sense. Then he looked at her, his dark eyes penetrating hers. She shivered in her spot on the stairs as she watched his body swoop down on her, but he went right through her. She looked down and saw him reaching into Sammy trying to pull something out of him, and then within a few minutes, Sammy looked like nothing except for a lifeless corpse. So he had attacked her parents first and then Sammy. She placed her hand on her forehead, pushing back her bangs when she felt it, the strange curve of her skin underneath her fingers.  
  
She darted up the stairs and then stared at her reflection in the mirror. The moon crescent that normally appeared on her face whenever she summoned the Moon Crystal's power was on her forehead. It glowed a dim gold color for a moment and then disappeared. Serena shook her head and then walked around her upstairs seeing if anything was out of order up there, and there was nothing. Sammy's homework books were scattered all over the floor in his room, and Serena could only guess that he had been doing his homework and heard the commotion down stairs and had went to investigate. If it wasn't for that racket that was made Sammy would still be here.  
  
Serena growled with anger and hit her fists against the ground. A shard of glass pierced through her flesh as she did this, and then noticed that some of the things in Sammy's room were knocked over. Serena ignored the dull pain in her hand and picked up a picture frame. She smiled as she looked down at the picture of Sammy, and her future daughter Rini posing on the beach together. Serena smiled, while Rini was living in the past, she was Serena's cousin, but whenever Rini and Serena were alone with the scouts they knew Rini as Serena's daughter, even though they had fought like sisters.  
  
She had sent Rini back to her own time, thank god, not too long before this had happened. Rini had no clue as to what was going on. She sighed as she placed the picture against her chest and cradled it tightly. The doorbell rang shortly after and she set the picture down on Sammy's desk and pulled the piece of glass out of her hand, before running down the stairs. The blood on her head still mingled with the sweat, and the blood that dripped from her hand left a trail of blood on the stairs. She opened the door slowly, first checking to see who it was.  
  
Her heart almost burst through her chest as she saw her friends standing in front of her. She stood to the side and motioned for the three of them to come in, surprised at how fast they had made it there, and then noticed Darien's car in front of her house. She closed the door behind her quickly and then turned to face the startled looks her friends were giving her.  
  
"Serena your head." Darien said as he placed a hand gently on her bloodied skull. Serena shook her head and then quickly told them about what she had seen happened after she had touched the stairs. They all listened intently, although Mina was sleepier than the others, she was listening more carefully than the others.  
  
"What did he look like Serena?" Mina asked, concerned and yet intrigued. Serena described him quickly, making sure that she put in every detail that could identify him. Mina listened to the description and made a mental note of keeping watch for a man with long silvery hair.  
  
"And then his eyes were so dark and cold, emotionless, but they looked so familiar, and when I looked into them, I could have sworn that I have seen them somewhere else before, and then his face." Serena stopped suddenly. She dashed down the stairs and opened the door and stared directly into the face of a policeman. She let him enter, making sure to tell them that the only thing she touched since she got home was the walls and the telephone.  
  
The police searched her house and dusted for fingerprints while Darien cradled a stoic Serena. Mina and Lita sat close to them in silence, thinking about what Serena had told them. Why was it that Serena was able to see what was happening after it happened? The police had cleaned Serena's injuries up quickly and then left after they had finished searching her house for the night. They had asked Darien to stay with Serena for the night and he did so. Lita and Mina decided to stay, just for extra protection and Serena showed the both of them to her parent's room.  
  
Mina and Lita objected at first but Serena insisted, she didn't want them to be stuck in Sammy's room, and there wouldn't be any room for them to be in her room, and she didn't have any sleeping bags for them. Serena let them both borrow a pair of her pajamas and then went to show Darien to Sammy's room. When Serena had opened Sammy's door Darien immediately saw the broken picture, and the blood that was on the floor.  
  
"I take it that you broke yourself on that right?" Darien asked as Serena turned to leave. Serena stopped and looked at the picture, almost reluctantly.  
  
"I'm glad that I sent her back home when I did." Serena said while leaning against the doorframe. Darien nodded and then turned to face Serena. He slowly took her into his arms and planted a kiss on her head. Serena smiled and then leaned her head against his chest.  
  
"Darien, do you think that he will come after you too?" Serena asked quietly. Darien felt her shudder in his grasp as she said that. He shook his head and then said no, wanting to reassure her that nothing bad was going to happen. Serena didn't buy it. Darien released her telling her to go to bed, and she did so, but slowly.  
  
She took her time changing into her pajamas and then went to check on her Mina and Lita. They had both fallen asleep quickly, but their transformation sticks were on the nightstands, just in case something were to happen to them.  
  
Serena closed the door quietly and then crept over to Sammy's bedroom door and opened it slightly, and watched Darien lying on the bed, reading, one of Sammy's books most likely. She opened the door all the way knocking on it, and got his attention. She walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
"I just wanted to say goodnight. Mina and Lita are asleep just so you know." Darien snaked and arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. He ran his fingers over her jaw line and then turned her head and kissed her lips gently.  
  
"Goodnight Serena." He said as she cuddled closer to him. He said it with finality, but Serena wouldn't leave him. She molded her body perfectly against his and began to sob into his T-shirt. Darien sighed as she balled his T-shirt into her fists, as each sob became louder. Darien kissed the top of her head and then quietly 'sshhhed' her. Serena's sobs died down about 30 minutes later, and thankfully, she didn't wake Mina or Lita up.  
  
"Let me take you to bed." Darien said as he picked her up and carried her to her room. He opened her door and then set her on her bed, kissing her tear stained face once more. This was just too much for Serena, she wasn't going to be able to take it anymore, so he had to do his best to make sure that the rest of her friends didn't get kidnapped by this guy. Serena watched him closely as he kneeled down besides her bed and adjusted her covers just perfectly. Darien looked into her sad, baby blue eyes and landed another kiss on her lips and then stood up to leave. Serena sat up quickly, propping her body up on her elbow.  
  
"Darien don't go, you cant leave me." She begged. Darien turned and looked at her pleading face, and sighed, wondering why she wouldn't let him sleep, but he knew just as well that he had to be there for her, or else he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Besides if he wasn't here for her now, then he could only guess at the wrath that he would deal with in the morning.  
  
"Serena, I am just as tired as you are, I can stay for a little bit, but then I am going to hit the sac, if you have no objection."  
  
"You can't leave Darien, because if you do, I don't know if I will ever see you again." Serena threw herself into his arms and found that she was sobbing once more. Darien smiled as she looked up at him, her eyes pleading for some sort of comfort. Darien sighed and kissed her forehead before putting her back into bed. He lay down next to her and gathered her up in his arms, knowing that she would never go to sleep unless he did something to help ease her pain. He kissed her hair gently and then heard her whisper something inaudible. He didn't care; he was enjoying himself too much right now.  
  
He had forgotten how nice it was to hold Serena; how complete he felt when he was with her. He buried his face in her long blonde hair and took in her sweet scent. Serena shivered at his closeness, but them smiled and relaxed, quickly falling asleep. Darien had stayed awake long after she had fallen asleep, thinking about everything that had happened, and what would happen to Serena if anyone else that she loved dearly would disappear.  
  
There would be no way to comfort her whatsoever. She would be unreachable if something like that were to happen, so Darien knew that he had to find a way to make it stop. He had fallen asleep thinking of ways to protect Serena, each way more creative than the rest, and even that night, he had dreamt of Serena, dreamt of doing things with Serena that he would never even think about thinking when he was awake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena had awaken long before anyone else. Everything in the house was silent, and yet she found that even though she was with someone that could protect her, she couldn't sleep. It was 5 in the morning when she went to look at her alarm clock. She could hear the crickets chirping outside, and it was almost like a melodic song that she could waltz to. She silently climbed out of her bed, making sure not to wake Darien and grabbed some fresh clothes and a towel so that she could take a shower.  
  
She stripped completely and stepped inside the shower, shivering as the cold icy blast of water hit her bare skin. She couldn't understand why, but she was taking more cold showers this week than anything else. It was Thursday now, and she had to figure out what was going on before anything else happened, and that was going to be hard. She kept her mind on the events and couldn't help but cry. At first she thought that new found tears were just the shower water, spraying her face, but when she wiped her eyes and smelled the salt, she knew that she had been crying. She had to stop crying, whoever it was who was trying to get her to love him must have taken joy in seeing her suffer.  
  
Serena stepped out of the shower after washing her body and her hair and sighed as she wrapped a towel around her naked body. She dried her hair and threw it up in its usual style and then sighed as she got dressed. She walked into her room and smiled as she watched Darien still sleeping. Her alarm clock read 6 a.m. now, and she was still the only one awake. She nodded to herself and then fled downstairs. She wanted to clean up her house, and make it look nice for when her parents arrived, but how was she going to explain to her parents about what happened?  
  
She would have to save them, and in order to do that she would have to transform into sailor moon, and if her parents were even the least bit conscious then that was going to be a problem. She got lost in her thoughts as she cleaned up the mess in her living room. Last night the cops said that they were able to find no clues that would help her with the disappearances of her family. She continued to clean, and even when it was around 8 in the morning her friends and Darien stayed sleeping. They must have been exhausted as well, so she decided just to let them sleep, after all, with this new threat, they were going to need as much rest as possible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
He didn't even realized what he had done until it was too late. He frowned as he binded her brother up with the darkness surrounding them all. Karui then proceeded to walk to his throne, getting an aggravated whine from Inuki. Karui's foot flew into his pets side, causing it to growl for a moment, before settling down once again. Karui sat down in his throne for a moment before rubbing his temples. He really couldn't gaze into the crystal right now, for he was too weak from his attack. It was easier to pull one spirit seed from one person than it was to pull a spirit seed from three people in row, even if they were defenseless humans. He smiled triumphantly as he held the three spirit seeds in his hands. He had already drained most of the energy from them, and yet he knew that if he took it all, Serena would be most devastated.  
  
Even the energy from these three weren't helping him recuperate. But he didn't want to harm anyone else, and yet he knew he had to, that was the only way to get Serena to listen to what he was saying. He smiled as he thought of his new prey, it was going to be the brunette, she didn't seem like much of a challenge. So he would get her next, but he didn't know where to find her.  
  
'Damn, that means that I will have to use the damned crystal to find out where she is.' Karui thought impatiently. He drew the crystal close to him and placed his hand against it, awakening it's powers, while draining his. The three spirit seeds that he had collected where drawn into it, and he knew that he would have to get enough rest to regain all of his former strength. He closed his eyes as he searched for her aura and smiled as to where he found it. It was at Serena's house.  
  
'Well my little rabbit sure is keeping herself busy now isn't she?' He thought with a little smile. Footsteps echoed off the darkness around him and he looked up. His smile turned into a frown quickly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Karui spat at the intruder.  
  
"Karui, I am of kin, you know better than anyone else that I am too able to access this realm. But I have come to tell you something, leave her alone; she doesn't need to lose anyone else. Her heart is in pain right now, and what you are doing isn't going to help any." The man looked at Karui, his eyes full of question, and then they fell dark once again. Karui snorted and then cast his gaze down to the crystal.  
  
"I will not, she is mine, she will belong to me." Karui stated matter-of- factly. The intruder smiled and waved off the comment dismissively.  
  
"You couldn't get her in the future, what makes you think you can have her now?" Karui went white at this comment. All the color drained from his face and his eyes glowed blood red. He squeezed the crystal tightly, causing the sharp edges of it to rip through his flesh. Blood dripped off of the bottom of the crystal, slowly forming a puddle at his feet.  
  
"Leave now." Karui said, his voice emotionless and cold as ice. The intruder took a step towards Karui, but Karui's voice came back in such forcefulness that it knocked him down.  
  
"I SAID LEAVE NOW." Karui bellowed. Energy escaped his body causing his kin to slide back. The man shielded his eyes with his arm, and kept his feet planted firmly into the ground, until Karui's attack was finished. Karui looked up, his red eyes turning back to a dark crystal blue once more. He let out a low growl and then sat down releasing his hands from the crystal and sending it back to its resting state.  
  
"Karui, you are mistaken, she will never take you." The intruder bowed and then disappeared into the darkness. Karui looked up to where he once was and shook his head.  
  
'No dear brother you are mistaken, she will have me, she just needs a push in the right direction.' He thought as leaned back into his chair. His silvery bangs fell in front of his eyes as he closed them, falling into a deep slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N's: so what do you think? I hope you liked it very much! Well please review it will make me a happy person!!!!  
  
~*Neko-Sama*~ 


	13. Mina's Love

Author's Note: Well here is chapter 13, and I hope that you enjoy it. I am actually having fun writing this, whereas I was so completely bored when I first started this, and now my muse wont leave me alone. I have also noticed that I have been neglecting the sweet little love letters and poems that Karui has originally been sending Serena, so I will have to put mention of that in this chapter. Heh, well I hope that you like this chapter, and thank you to those of you who have reviewed! Well read and review or face my wrath!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
~*It's A Far Better Thing*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena had just finished arranging the couches back in their normal order when she had noticed Darien standing in the doorway to the living room, watching her intensely. His hair was tousled slightly and he had dark circles under his eyes. He watched as sweat sparkled on Serena's neck, smiling slightly at his girlfriend. Serena stood rigid, trying to think of when Darien could have gotten there. She had been working for 4 hours now, just trying to get her living room back in working order. Blood stained bandages were wrapped around her hands, for she had been careless in picking up the glass from off of the floor and cut herself numerous times.  
  
She wiped the sweat from off of her head and looked at her boyfriend, smiling almost bitterly. Darien stepped down out of the foyer and into the living room. Serena let out a long deep sigh and then opened her mouth as if to say something, but Darien beat her too it.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up? I would have helped you." He spoke calmly and serenely, although his eyes were dancing with much amusement. Serena shook her head and waved her hands dismissively.  
  
"I woke up at 5 this morning, and I knew that you needed to sleep longer, so I just left you in the bed, you seemed really exhausted." Serena said as tied a knot in a garbage bag.  
  
"Why would Darien be exhausted Serena?" She heard her blonde friend chime in from behind Darien. A fierce blush appeared on both of their cheeks, only making Mina want to tease them more. Serena huffed in anger and then jumped up storming over to Mina.  
  
"That is none of your business." She said, as she swung teasingly at her blonde friend. Mina dodged the strike easily, and dashed away from Serena, as Serena proceeded to chase her. Lita walked down the stairs, in time to see her friends run passed, giggiling happily and smiled. Mina kept shouting things over her shoulders, teasing Serena, each comment making her cheeks turn an even darker shade of red.  
  
"Morning Darien, what is all that about?" Lita asked as she took her place next to him. Serena and Mina dashed back around into the living room, and Mina got stuck behind one of the couches. Each time she tried to move around the couch, Serena would chase her back, as if having Mina cornered. Mina laughed gaily and then froze as her eyes landed on something.  
  
"Serena, whats that?" Mina asked as she pointed to a self. On the shelf there were roses and carnations and attached to them there was a note, covered in even more hearts and flowers than the last. In that moment of fun, Serena had completely forgotten about what had happened, and her face turned sullen, and her eyes danced with rage. She grabbed the flowers, not noticing that the note had fallen to the ground, and then walked over to her fireplace. She threw the flowers into the fireplace and went to look for some paper and a match. She found them quickly, and she lit the paper on fire, and then threw it into the fireplace, before turning around and walking away. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears before she took off up the stairs. Darien sighed complacently before standing up and following her, telling Mina and Lita to stay downstairs. They listened obediently.  
  
"Serena, will you be okay?" Darien asked as he entered her room. Serena was lying face down in her bed crying, or so it seemed. Her breathing was choppy, and she was trying her best not to explode. Darien touched her shoulder gently a she sat up her eyes full of undying hate. She looked as if she could kill someone at any moment.  
  
"That bastard attacked my family and he just thinks that by giving me more gifts that he can fucking win my love?!?!?!?"  
  
Darien stepped back, shocked. He had never heard Serena use such language before. Her fists were clenched tightly, causing her earlier wounds to reopen. Darien noticed those for the first time and immediately took her tender bruised hands into his own. Serena's anger immediately disintegrated at his touch, and she molded herself against his body. He kept his warm arms wrapped around her body and sighed gently, and his lips touched her cheek gently.  
  
"It's alright Serena, we will protect each other now. Nothing else will happen, and we will get your family back." Serena looked up at him, pleading with him, to tell her more, to comfort her further. Darien however said nothing. He looked down at the hurt expression on her face and sighed, feeling helpless for the fact that there was nothing that he could do. Words weren't going to help her now; she wasn't that ignorant. He couldn't continue to give her broken promises. He had no clue as to where her family was, and he really had no clue as to how he was going to find them. That's when remembered. That strange surge of energy between them. Darien knew that he knew something.  
  
"Serena, we are going to pay someone a little visit. Get the girls some fresh clothes." He ordered as he released her and dashed out of her room. Serena glared after Darien and stood up, ripping some clothes out of her closet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
She handed her friends the clothes, smiling bitterly. Darien had mentioned the person's name that she had least wanted to hear. Much to her surprise Mina seemed just as angry.  
  
"I am not going with you." Mina said angrily. Serena nodded in agreement with Mina, but Lita shook her head.  
  
"You heard what Darien said, this is sailor business, and Serena, you of all people should know that Sailor Scouts have to stick together. He could be the link between Rei and the attacks. Now Mina and I will get dressed and ready to go. Mina did say that Kazuki was supposed to come to her house sometime today, so lets just hope that we haven't missed him." Lita darted to the downstairs bathroom and put on the pair of khaki pants and the blue shirt that Serena had gotten for her, and Mina changed into a baby blue mini dress. Serena had given Mina a blue bow to match her hair, since it would look kind of odd to wear a blue dress with a red bow.  
  
They all set out to Mina's house. Serena sat in the back seat of Darien's red convertible. Usually she sat up front, but she found that she would rather sit in the back, next to Mina. Mina however seemed lost in her own thoughts. Lita had watched them both curiously at first, but then decided that it would be best for her to make conversation with Darien. The two blondes weren't going to talk to her since of course they both seemed to despise Kazuki.  
  
They arrived at Mina's house shortly, and frowned. No Kazuki in sight. Mina however saw a note attached to her door and smiled, so he had been there. She opened it and read it silently.  
  
Mina,  
  
You didn't answer your door, or you weren't home, you can most likely find me at the park, I spend most of my time there. I hope to see you soon.  
  
Love Always  
  
Kazuki.  
  
Mina smiled and placed the note in her pocket. She looked at her friends and then nodded.  
  
"He is at the park, we can just go there and look for him." They all nodded and then got back into Darien's car, Mina, however hesitated for a moment. She was standing in the place where Kazuki had kissed her. She bit her lower lip, wondering on whether or not she really wanted to see him again. She hadn't even known him for that long and already he was kissing her. But it felt so damned familiar! Mina screamed at herself as she went back to the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
They arrived at the park and spilt up into pairs. Since Serena was still angry at Darien for his lack of finesse earlier in the day she decided that she would hangout with Mina. They wandered all over the half of the park that they were assigned to and they were not able to find Kazuki anywhere. Serena and Mina had given up after two hours and found a nice little spot next to the pond where they could just rest and joke around. Mina was thinking hard about Kazuki and wondering why whenever she was with him, she was so happy and child like. Then when he had kissed her....  
  
"Mina, what's bothering you?" Serena asked as she laid down on her stomach. She propped her head on her hands, as her elbows were used as a stand, to support her head. Her feet we in the air, one leg twisted slightly around the other, and her hair fell elegantly down both sides of her face, curling into little spirals as they rested on the ground. Mina looked at her friend inquisitively and smiled. She looked so young, like when she was in junior high, but Mina knew that Serena was aged beyond her years, and with this new enemy, she was going to age even more, but look younger and younger still. Mina didn't want to lie to her friend, so she decided that it would be better for Serena to understand the inevitable relationship growing between her and Kazuki.  
  
"Kazuki. He's what's bothering me, I can't seem to get him off of my mind ever since that kiss." Serena didn't look the least bit shocked. Instead of seeming angry, which Mina had assumed would happen, her friend smiled at her.  
  
"I remember when I first kissed Darien, I was exactly the same way, and even now I still am. I don't know if Darien acts like that, but still it is marvelous. It feels like you are melting, and even though that kiss last all but a few seconds it seems like an eternity, doesn't it?" Serena asked her friend. Mina smiled, a hint of red appearing against her pale cheeks. Serena chuckled wholeheartedly.  
  
"Do you know what that is a symptom of?" Serena asked making reference to her cheeks. Mina shook her head and Serena smiled.  
  
"How do you feel whenever you around him?" Serena asked a surprised looking Mina. Mina thought for a moment before smiling and answering her friend back.  
  
"My legs feel numb, and my knees are weak. I feel like melting into him, making him a part of me. I feel as though the whole world revolves around us and only us, and if there was anything happened between us, we can overcome it with our love-" Mina stopped and looked at her hands. She had just said the forbidden four-letter word, which nobody was supposed to say unless they were absolutely sure, just like Serena and Darien were.  
  
"You are in love with him." Serena murmured quietly with a hint of approval. She sat up straight and smiled at her friend, watching her blue eyes widen in realization. Mina thought that it was just a simple crush at first, because he was absolutely beautiful. He was a very handsome man, with a charming smile, and a velvety deep voice. But he had meant so much more to her than that. She wasn't able to explain why it had happened, but she had begun to cry. They were tears of joy more than anything, but there was a hint of sorrow in them. Serena's arms wrapped around Mina and she hugged her friend tightly, smiling at her. She knew that her friend was scared, she was scared beyond belief of this feeling within her, but how would Serena convince her that it was beautiful, and it wasn't frightening at all, that it was just.....love?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien and Lita didn't have much luck either. They too decided that it was time to rest. The listened quietly into the silence of the park and sat down next to the pond. They had noticed two figures on the other side of the pond, and could only guess that it was Serena and Mina. They were too far away to know for certain. Darien and Lita didn't say much to each other, but they did have a small conversation. It was mainly about what they were going to do when this whole ordeal was over, and how they were going to fix it.  
  
They sat in an awkward silence for a moment before hearing a voice speak out from behind them.  
  
"You two look cozy. How are you doing?" Kazuki asked as he took a seat in between Darien and Lita. Darien frowned and then looked back across the lake.  
  
"Mina's here looking for you, she is probably across the lake." Lita said. Kazuki turned towards Lita as a happy smile came across his face. He touched his lips gently and then looked back across the lake.  
  
"So Mina is here." He said as his usual dark eyes showed a glint of happiness in them. Lita and Darien exchanged glances before standing up slowly. Darien mouthed something to Lita, but she wasn't following. She hunched her shoulders in a slight shrug and then bit her lip as Kazuki looked up at them.  
  
"Well we might as well take you to her." Darien said as he motioned for Kazuki and Lita follow them. They both did so obediently. Not a word was said during the walk to the other side of the pond, for Darien and Lita were both contemplating in their heads on how to come about asking Kazuki about their friend's disappearance. They didn't realize it at first, but they had reached the other side of the lake, but when they did, the two were both very lost in their own thoughts to pay attention to what was going on around them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena was listening to her friend pour her heart out about Kazuki. She had realized how annoying it was to hear about Mina's love life, and realized that she had done the exact same things to her friends in the past. Serena knew that Mina now had bragging rights, but she was upset at the fact that she was using them so early in her and Kazuki's "relationship" if it were even allowed to be called that. After all it wasn't completely official.  
  
"And then his long dark hair, and the way he held me, it was so magnificent!" Mina yelped loudly as Serena took her eyes off of her friend and landed them on the 3 approaching bodies. Mina didn't care whether or not her friend was paying attention to her, she kept on talking about how wonderful he was. Serena looked back at her friend and motioned for her to stop, but she was too late. Her friends had already approached and Kazuki was smiling evilly down at Mina. Serena cleared her throat and motioned behind Mina once more.  
  
Mina finally got the message as her face turned blood red. Serena chuckled and stood up, motioning for Mina to do the same, and she did so without hesitation. Mina didn't face them, she was too embarrassed too, and even Serena hadn't seen anyone, even herself, as red as Mina was in that very moment.  
  
"Well Mina I had no clue that you thought so highly of me." Kazuki teased. Mina huffed, her embarrassment turning into anger with one simple comment. Mina turned around and tried to swing at him, but Kazuki grabbed her fists. Lita snapped out of her own thoughts and watched an angry Mina try to punch Kazuki. Her eyes widened in surprise at her friends accuracy, but frowned when Kazuki caught her fist halfway to his face.  
  
Kazuki smiled wickedly, bringing her close and planting a gentle kiss on her lips, before pulling away and watching at how she would react. A smile graced his lips as she slumped against his body, and the anger escaped her body, and her eyes filled with an unspeakable passion. Serena smiled and edged her way over to Darien before poking him in the ribs.  
  
Darien snapped out of his trance slowly, finally coming to when he noticed Kazuki bend down to kiss Mina once more. A frown approached his lips as he noticed Mina get on her tip toes to close the space between the two quicker, but frowned even more heavily when Kazuki smiled against her lips. Darien couldn't help but think that he was toying with the poor girl, but he didn't know for certain. After all there were times when Serena had done the exact same thing and he couldn't help but smile too. Darien huffed in frustration at his thoughts and then cleared his throat to get Kazuki's attention.  
  
Kazuki turned away from Mina and looked at Darien smiling happily, as if something in him were filled. Darien couldn't help but notice how refreshed he looked after that kiss. Something about this guy just wasn't right anymore, and it frustrated Darien to know that there was something about him that he just couldn't put his finger on.  
  
"Kazuki, there are some questions we have to ask you." Lita said as Mina slowly and reluctantly pulled away from Kazuki, who shot her a questioning glance, as the word guilt looked as though it was written all over her face in permanent marker. Mina looked away the guilt of what was about to be asked deepening quickly.  
  
"Alright, ask away." He said as he motioned to the group, his eyes jumping from Mina to them, and finally deciding to settle on Darien, Lita, and Serena. Serena crossed her arms over her chest feeling sorry for Mina in that moment, and not caring of whether or not this had anything to do with her friends disappearances. If this guy was in fact responsible for it, then Mina would have to face the fact that she was in love with the enemy. Kazuki could simply be manipulating her to think that was one of the good guys and then turn around and stab her in the back.  
  
Mina's heart would break. Serena knew that it would be more than broken; in fact her heart would never heal. She would close herself off from any other guy that she would meet, and she wouldn't be fully up to the potential that a sailor scout should be. Or maybe that is just how Serena would act if that were to happen to her. Serena shook the thoughts out of her mind and refocused her attention on Kazuki.  
  
"Do you have any idea of who is behind our friends, and Serena's family disappearing?" Lita asked almost silently. Kazuki took a tiny step back; as shock filled his entire body. Why would they think that he had anything to do with their disappearances? He knew that these people were important to Mina and he would never do anything to hurt her, but then.Serena's family?  
  
"Serena's family has gone missing?" Kazuki's eyes narrowed malevolently and a piercing scowl appeared on his face. Serena nodded solemnly. Confusion at why they were asking him these questions weren't exactly registering in his voice like Mina had begun to hope it would, but it was calm and somewhat hateful. Mina looked up at him, but he didn't even seem to notice her sorrowful and questioning stare.  
  
"When I came home last night, my whole house was ransacked and. then when I had searched around my house, I saw it happen, I actually saw it happen." Serena said as tears filled her voice. Kazuki folded his arms over his chest and looked away from the group.  
  
'Why would he?' He thought in his mind before turning to face the group once more.  
  
"Why would you believe that I had anything to do with their disappearances?" Kazuki asked calmly. Serena let out a low frustrated growl and threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"Well for one you said that I should just listen to him that way nobody would get hurt! And then I just happen to have a secret admirer saying that I just listen to him I wont lose anymore loved ones! SO THAT IS WHY WE ARE HERE NOW, BECAUSE IT IS JUST A LITTLE TOO COINCIDENTAL AND SUSPICIOUS!!!!" Serena yelled at the top of her lungs, not exactly realizing that she was. Darien and Lita moved away from her ear splitting bellows. Kazuki tried his best not to show the smirk that was appearing on his face. But they could all sense the amusement and the utter frustration in his voice when he spoke again.  
  
"I have nothing to do with this, and without proof that I even remotely had anything to do with this, you come here and accuse me of hurting someone?" His voice was cold and frigid. His dark eyes turned towards Mina, betrayal and anger in his eyes as Mina looked into his angry hateful glare.  
  
"And then you, you of all people would believe that I would even hurt someone that you care about. Why would you even think that I would do something like that?! I love you too much to even think about hurting you." Kazuki said. Everyone looked at him in wonder and amazement; Kazuki had just told Mina that he loved her. Was he even allowed to love her? Serena and Lita exchanged glances before looking at the hurt and yet somewhat relieved look on their blonde friends face, and then turned to Darien. His eyes were narrowed and aggravation was set in them. He cleared his throat loudly, regaining Kazuki's attention once more before his own quiet voice settled in around them.  
  
"Your energy." Darien said before stepping forward and grabbing Kazuki's hand tightly in his. The girls eyes widened in amazement as they saw Darien's and Kazuki's energy clashing together, clashing together with amazing force.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I really hoped that you enjoyed the chapter. Well you better review or else you don't get anymore chapters, and I mean it! At least 5 reviews, and even if I get 4 I might, I MIGHT put up another chapter. Well I hope that you enjoyed it and you must review!!!!!!!  
  
~*Neko-Sama*~ 


	14. The God Of Thunder

Author's Note: Well here is chapter 14 and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Well read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
~*It's A Far Better Thing*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Kazuki tried to pull his hand away, but Darien held on even tighter. An evil smirk was on Darien's face, as though he was happy that he was winning this power struggle. He didn't want to hurt Darien, but he knew that there would be no other choice. But then, he didn't want Darien to realize that he could have been the one to hurt Serena's friends and family.  
  
Serena watched as dark energy encircled Kazuki. She could tell that his patience was running thin. Darien smiled as he too began to build his own up, as if ready to transform into Tuxedo Mask. Serena's eyes narrowed as she grabbed her brooch, noticing that Kazuki was pulling back into an attack.  
  
Kazuki frowned; Darien was only toying with him, as though he were trying to prove that he was stronger than him. Kazuki frowned hating the fact that he had to do this. He pulled back shortly, and then with as less force as possible he sent a shockwave of energy towards Darien to slide back at least 20 feet. Darien had shielded his eyes and smiled as he brought his arms to his sides, waiting for the dust to settle around him before speaking once more.  
  
Serena and Lita were standing by, Lita holding her transformation stick, and Serena clutching her brooch tightly, her blood boiling. That was the same attack that the man who had attacked her family and friends had used to send Rei crashing into her shrine, and her mother getting thrown into the wall and getting her head cracked open. It was the same magic, which could mean only one thing, Kazuki had been the one behind the kidnappings.  
  
"MOON CRISIS POWER!!" Serena yelled without realizing it at first. Her blood was boiling and there was hate in her eyes as she glared evilly at Kazuki. Her pulse had quickened as she stood with her legs slightly parted and her hand on her tiara.  
  
"You were the one who hurt my family and my friends. I hope that you rot in hell for what you've done." Tears fell from Serena's eyes as she grasped her tiara even tighter and pulled it away from her head. She had to distract him first before she could really attack.  
  
"MOON TIARA STARDUST!" She yelled loudly and threw the spinning disk towards Kazuki. Lita had transformed quickly in order to get Serena away from Kazuki. Lita dove at her friend, knocking her down as Kazuki dodged the attack and sent a powerful wave of energy towards Serena. He didn't mean to do it of course, but it was pure instinct. Darien and Mina had transformed as well, and they both standing in front of the two fallen girls, ready to attack. It was instinct on Mina's part, because if she had a say in the matter, she would have stayed on Kazuki's side.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you." Kazuki said as he looked at them without the slightest shock of what they were really capable of.  
  
Serena got up and pushed her friends out of the way, acting on pure anger. She huffed as her friends tried to grab her, but she jumped out of the way and on the other side of Kazuki. She held her scepter in her hands, bringing it up into the air, ready to attack when a golden heart shaped chains wrapped around her legs and arms.  
  
Serena looked up to her blonde friend as her scepter fell to the ground. Mina pulled back on the chains as Lita and Darien made their way over to Serena, who had hit the ground with a thud. Angry tears were streaming down Serena's face as she struggled to get loose from the powerful chains that held her in place. Darien knelt down besides her, and wrapped his arms around her, while Lita motioned to Mina to release the chains. Mina did so in record time, and was then by her friends side. Kazuki stood back, not knowing whether or not to intervene, but he had to make it clear to them that he had nothing to do with it.  
  
"Serena stay still!" Darien yelled as Serena struggled to get away from him. Darien huffed impatiently and then reached down and yanked her brooch from off of its normal position on her chest. Serena de-transformed and sat on the ground angry, and infuriated, her eyes boring into Kazuki's body. Kazuki stopped a few feet away from them and looked down at Serena with dark eyes.  
  
"Serena, I have nothing to do with this. As you can see if I did have anything to do with this, why is it that I am after Mina's heart and not yours?" Kazuki folded his arms across his chest and stared down at the young girl who was being restrained by Darien. Realization suddenly surged through Serena's body and she closed her eyes slowly, the tears hissing as they poured down her cheeks. Kazuki sighed and walked over to Serena pushing her friends away gently and lifting Serena to her feet.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you, but I have nothing to do with this." Kazuki stated. He lowered his eyes, casting his gaze away from her angry, and almost evil gaze. Serena noticed at how tense his body suddenly became. He moved his long dark hair over his shoulders before standing up completely straight and looking around. He closed his eyes quickly, and nodded.  
  
"Are their any other questions you would like to ask me?" He asked as Mina finally came to stand next to her blonde friend. Mina shook her head solemnly but Serena stopped him, grabbing his arm just as he was about to turn around.  
  
"You may not have anything to do with this, but do you know who is doing this?" Serena asked through gritted teeth. Kazuki closed his eyes gently as a smile appeared on her face.  
  
'That is the question you should have asked from the beginning, but I can not tell you, not yet, I am sorry Serena.' He thought in his mind before opening his dark gray eyes and looking at Serena. A smile graced his lips before he shook his head. His gray eyes landed on Mina for a moment before frowning in distaste and turning to walk away. Mina looked down to the ground letting out a long sigh of anger before looking back towards Kazuki's retreating back.  
  
"KAZUKI WAIT!" She yelled. Kazuki stopped in his tracks as Mina ran up to him. Lita and Darien exchanged glances before Serena turned back around and held out her hand. Darien looked at her in confusion before huffing in exaggeration.  
  
"My brooch Darien, give it back." She said angrily. Darien nodded and handed her the heart shaped brooch. She snatched it out of her lover's hand fiercely before turning away from him.  
  
"Kazuki will pay for what he knows, but for now, I am going to get all those fucking love letters together and see if there is anything I can do that will lead me to the bastard that hurt my family." Serena replied bitterly. Lita's jaw dropped at Serena's language but then closed her eyes and shook her head in disapproval. Lita didn't want Serena to lose her innocence, but she knew that it was happening. Serena was going to lose control, and this time, she might get to so angry as to kill those not even involved, after all she did tried to kill Kazuki without a second thought. She had even got away from her friends with such finesse that it was scary. Lita looked to Darien once more, uncertain of whether to de-transform back into her regular self, but when she saw Darien change from Tuxedo Mask back to his regular self, she did so as well.  
  
"Darien, what are we going to do about Kazuki knowing that we are sailor scouts?" Lita asked. Darien hadn't really thought about it, but since Kazuki knew, it would be best for him to know the whole story. Darien looked at the brunette and sighed heavily.  
  
"Well since he does know, we will just have to trust him, and for now we will have to tell him the whole story for now." Darien said as Serena tensed in front of them. She was secretly going over in head the different ways to kill her opponent. She had officially had enough, and she knew that Kazuki knew more than he was letting on. He used the same powers as that man who was attacking her family and her family of friends. She huffed in exaggeration, once again and stormed passed Mina, before stopping and turning around to yell at her lover and friend.  
  
"Lita, you stay here with Mina for a while! Darien come with me right now, you and I are going to collect all the letters that I have received within the last few days!" She ordered bluntly. Darien blinked for a moment before turning towards Lita who simply shrugged at him. Darien sighed heavily, and smiled going off towards Serena, leaving Lita to stay with Mina, just in case Kazuki did something he wasn't supposed to do. Mina and Kazuki watched each of them in wonder for a moment before turning back around towards each other.  
  
Once Serena and Darien were out of ear shot Mina looked up at Kazuki and smiled at him.  
  
"Mina.." Kazuki turned away and motioned for Lita to move away so that they could have somewhat of a private conversation. Lita did so willingly.  
  
"Mina, I apologize about yelling at you." Kazuki said. Mina stood silently, as if not hearing, or acknowledging a single word that he said. Kazuki turned back around and looked down at Mina who was smiling broadly. Her blue eyes twinkled with mischief for a moment, before casting her gaze down to the ground.  
  
"You said that you loved me." She said as she looked back up at him. A feint blush appeared on Kazuki's cheeks as he remembered what he said to Mina. Mina smiled knowingly at his reaction, waiting for him to speak once more. Kazuki however said nothing. He simply turned away from her.  
  
Mina's heart sank almost immediately. How could he just pretend like nothing had happened between them? There had to be something after all. He did state that he loved her, but then again, he was angry when he had said it. Mina looked over to Lita pleadingly, only to find that her back was turned to them. Lita sure was being nice in minding her own business, although Mina knew that Lita was going to bombard her with questions as soon as their little "make-up" session was over. Mina turned her attention back to Kazuki for a moment, realizing that he was staring up at the sky, rather hard. Confused by his motions she walked around in front of him and waved her hand back and forth in front of his face.  
  
He gave no response. Mina sighed angrily and walked over to Lita. If he was going to pretend like she didn't exist then to hell with him. She didn't need him anyways, but that feeling, she had already promised herself to him, she had already known that she was in love with him. And he had said it, but did he really mean it?  
  
Kazuki watched her retreat. He couldn't tell her otherwise everything would be ruined. He turned away from her and stared at the pond. He was going to have to do something, he was getting way too out of hand, but how was he supposed to deal with him? Kazuki remembered how he had mentioned that he didn't want anything to do with him anymore anyways, so why should he waste his time.  
  
'Because he could end up hurting Mina that's why. And the Gods know how I feel about her, and if her heard..I don't even want to think about that.' Kazuki thought to himself before turning back towards Mina who now sat down next to Lita. Mina's shoulders were shaking, but with what? Kazuki shook his head in shame. He knew that he had made her cry, he just knew it, and there would be no way that she would want to talk to him now, but after all he had ignored her to protect her.  
  
His eyes narrowed as something wisped passed him. Kazuki's eyes darted around for a moment, before walking quickly over to Mina and Lita.  
  
"You guys, someone is watching us." He whispered in their ears. Lita and Mina stood up instantly, grasping their transformation sticks. Kazuki stood in front of them, looking around for any sign of attack, after all he wouldn't just hide from the group, would he? No, he knew him better than that, there was no way that he would be such a coward, but then, why was he waiting?  
  
Kazuki pulled Mina to him protectively and unconsciously and Mina couldn't help but blush. He was holding her so close, and it just felt so good. Mina immediately shook the thoughts out of her head; she could feel the negative energy creeping up from behind them.  
  
Behind Them.  
  
An invisible force rushed passed them, sending all three of them flying away from the pond. Water flew up like a tsunami and crashed down on the ground. Mina and Lita jumped up, immediately pulling out their transformation sticks.  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!!"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!!" The two scouts yelled at the same time as they transformed from their dripping state into sailor scouts. They both stood back to back, glancing around before their eyes landed on a man floating about the water. His hair was a silvery white color, and his bangs hid his eyes. His long silvery locks flowed around him, as he looked up, his eyes glowing a deadly red color. He brought his fingers up to his side as a wicked smile crossed his face.  
  
"Two for the price of one." He said malevolently. Mina's reaction was quicker than Lita's.  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!" She yelled as her golden chain of hearts went flying towards the enemy. He smiled wickedly and floated higher into the sky, before snapping his fingers. A low growl emitted from behind the two as a large beast pounced on the both of them. Lita screamed in pain as acid leaked from its large talons, burning and eating away at her flesh. Mina opened her eyes, getting over the first initial shock, and saw nothing but a large red star on the furry beast chest. All that was going through her mind at the moment was where the hell Kazuki was.  
  
A blast of unseen energy sent the beast flying off of Lita and into the pond behind them. Mina kneeled down beside Lita and watched as tears poured out of the stronger girls eyes.  
  
"Lita, hold on a second, we can get you out of here!" Mina said, as she gingerly grabbed the taller girl's raw and bloodied arm. Lita winced in pain and stood up, along with Mina's help and turned her dark green eyes up to the man floating menacingly in front of them.  
  
"You bastard! You are the one hurting Serena like this!" Lita yelled even though it wasn't in her best intrest to. Kazuki stood beside them, water dripping from his black glossy locks and helped Lita stand. The man's eyes narrowed malevolently as Kazuki approached.  
  
"You, I thought that I got rid of you." The man said evilly. Kazuki smiled back just as dangerously and shook his head.  
  
"It takes much more than a measly invisible energy attack to try and get rid of me, and there is no way that you will hurt these girls as long as I am here." Kazuki retorted angrily. The white haired man laughed evilly, before flipping his hair over his shoulder. He snapped once again.  
  
Water sprayed them as the large creature flew into the air, spinning in circles before two large wings shot out of his back. Black blood dripped off of the ends of the wings. Lita and Mina watched the "transformation" in amazement, however Kazuki seemed to stay just stoic throughout the entire show. Mina took a small step back, and Kazuki gave her a skeptical glance.  
  
The creature bared its fangs, which dripped with an oozing purple liquid. The rancid smell reached Mina's nose and she recoiled even more. The stench made Lita shut her eyes tightly, and let out a small grunt of pain.  
  
"What is that?" Mina asked as she covered her nose. Kazuki glanced at her, but kept his eyes mainly at the two attackers.  
  
"Poison." He commented bluntly. Mina blinked and then let go of Lita. She wasn't going to stand around any longer and let this man attack them, she wouldn't have it. No more scouts were going to disappear, and once and this guy was going down no matter if they had help from Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"I don't care who you try to take down next, you aren't going to succeed." Mina said as she stepped back and prepared to attack. The man's eyes glowed and even darker red as an evil chuckle escaped his face.  
  
The bright red star on the creature's chest slowly began to glow. Mina closed her eyes and began powering up to attack.  
  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" She yelled. Wind gusted around Mina as she shot her attack towards the creature. A beam of red energy shot out of its chest and shot directly towards Mina, before flying out of the way of Mina's attack. The man lifted his arm and swatted the attack way, before motioning with his head over to Lita.  
  
"DAMN!" Mina yelled, but quickly fired off another attack towards the beam of energy.  
  
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" She yelled as she shot a beam of energy towards the red star shaped energy blast. Mina fell to the ground in defeat. Her attack just barely missed the beasts. Lita's eyes went glassy and her pupils dilated.  
  
"Damn it!" Mina said as she stood up and ran towards Lita. Something sparkled a bright green color, before a powerful force sent Mina and Kazuki flying backwards.  
  
Lita's body slowly lifted up into the air as the red beam slowly sliced through her body. A green blinding light coursed through the air before clashing with the red beam of light. Mina sat up slowly, the energy hurting her way too much for her to bare at first, but slowly it allowed her to rest. She saw something, something small and round. She could feel it, she could feel the huge amount of energy that was stored inside that small round object.  
  
Mina placed her hands firmly on the ground and managed to get to her knees. The energies clashed, and it seemed as if they drawing off her own powers. Mina shook her head as she stood, stagger back slowly, but managing to stand.  
  
"LITA!" Mina yelled at the top of lungs. Thunder crashed in front of her, causing Mina to fly back once again. She screamed in pain as her flesh burned. She stood up again looking around through the now thundering and green haze. She needed to know what was happening, she needed to help her friend. She slowly took a step forward, but yelped in pain as lightening struck her once more.  
  
Whatever it was, didn't want her to get any closer to Lita than she already was. Tears streamed down Mina's face as a crater began to form underneath her. Her eyes widened as she stood up and jumped out of the craters. It couldn't happen this way.  
  
Mina shook her head in realization. She placed a hand against her chest before taking a deep breath, and running around the great energy ball. She had to at least find Kazuki, he would get hurt. Mina stumbled a bit before she finally found Kazuki. He was sitting on his haunches, watching the battle intensely.  
  
"Kazuki." Mina mumbled before falling down next to him. Kazuki looked down at her, and his eyes widened in fear. Mina's sailor suit was completely charred and torn. Her skin was burned, and on some places on her bare skin, they were black. He gingerly took the girl into his arms, and nuzzled her head.  
  
"Kazuki, what's going on?" Mina asked although she already knew the answer. Kazuki looked down at her. He couldn't tell her yet, and even though it hurt him to continue to keep this lie up, he couldn't lie to her!  
  
" I-I-I don't know." He said as his eyes wandered back to the battle raging between the powers in front of him. Lita's spirit wasn't going to give up so easily. The energy ball expanded and grew larger as thunder rumbled in the sky above them. Mina and Kazuki looked up, and the skies darkened immediately.  
  
"Holy shit." Kazuki said as lightening crashed not to far from them. He grabbed Mina as lightly as possible and pressed her to his body. He had to get her out of here. Immediately, his body left the ground, and Mina gasped out in surprise as the tears continued to run down her face. Lightening crashed once more, hitting the luscious green grass underneath them, sparking a fire.  
  
The green ball of energy grew, engulfing the flames as the large all of red energy clashed with the now dark green energy. Mina struggled to get out of Kazuki's arms, but did so with pain shooting up and down her body.  
  
"Mina stop! You are going to get yourself killed!" Kazuki yelled angrily. Mina turned towards him as his body slowly moved away from the battle. Mina's eyes filled with fear as she watched it happen. Something surrounded them, a dark, yet clear box, surrounded them. Mina felt as though she was being encased inside a large glass house at first. Kazuki smiled at her before turning his dark eyes back to the battle field. The crater grew larger and larger, and the fire raged around them as lightening struck all around them. Mina rested her head against Kazuki's chest in defeat, frightened for her friend.  
  
The skies all over Japan had darkened, and lightening and thunder rumbled everywhere. Mina and Kazuki floated back towards her house, still encased and unseen by the naked eye. Kazuki wouldn't let Mina go, and Mina knew that Lita wasn't going to give up. She was going to continue fighting no matter what happened to her. But Mina knew that this development was going to end up killing Lita, and possibly destroying Tokyo. She stared back at the battlefield, cold realization in her eyes.  
  
The God of Thunder had finally reawakened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well there is that chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it. I was going to keep it going, but I decided to push the end result of this battle back a little farther. That Inuki creature is a whole lot stronger than you peoples thought huh? Well anyhoozles I guess that I didn't mention the enemies name in this story, but then again Lita, Mina, and Kazuki don't know who this person is. Well anyways hopefully someone is able to stop this massacre that is unfolding with the sailor scouts real power being unleashed. It does seem deadly does it not? Well I hope that you liked it, you better review or else!  
  
~*Neko-Sama*~ 


	15. The God of Thunder pt 2

Author's Note: It previously came to my attention that I was spelling Kurai's name as Karui instead of Kurai. My apologies, I will fix it later however. Anyways here is chapter 14 and I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for taking to long to update!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*It's A Far Better Thing*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*The God of Thunder pt. 2*~

Serena and Darien whirled around. It was obvious to both of them. Something was wrong. The clouds darkened immediately, and thunder started rumbling. Serena looked at Darien, whom looked back up to the clouds, as if waiting, waiting for a sign to tell if there was something really wrong.

'Of course there is. The sky can't just darken that quickly.' He said as the thunder crashed once more. People standing around them, shrieked as a crack of lightening hit the ground, sparking a building on fire. Serena jumped back into Darien's arms, before the thunder roared above them, sending another flash of lightening crackling down to the ground. 

The wind began to blow furiously around them, causing Serena to slide back a few feet. Darien reached out to her and held her tightly against his chest. He looked around, not able to hear the people around him screaming. That was when he noticed it, there were no more people in the street.

Lightening flashed dangerously around them, as if daring them to stay out there longer. Darien pulled Serena back against him even tighter, and quickly dunked inside of his apartment building.

The fire down the street grew threateningly, and Darien wondered how long it would take for firemen to come and put it out. But who would come out in this weather?

But it was just irregular. There were never harsh lightening storms in Japan, let alone Tokyo. (I don't know if this is necessarily true, but I am talking about lightening that strikes the ground, just so you people know.) Darien and Serena entered his apartment building and immediately Serena left the safety of his arms, and rushed up to his apartment.

She got to his door within 2 minutes, picked up the gifts that were still amazingly sitting in front of his door and entered his apartment, before throwing everything on the ground, and dashing to his balcony. She slid open his sliding glass door and walked to the railing. She leaned over it, glancing around as the lightening hurtled down to earth, creating tiny craters wherever they hit. Serena shook her head. Something was definitely wrong. The weather was abnormally harsh, and lightening never usually created craters on the pavement.

Darien walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump in surprise. She looked back at him, her eyes showing fear and remorse. Darien smiled at her, and pulled her protectively into his arms. Serena turned back around, as she felt his head rest lightly on hers and watch the thunder that was almost beautiful. 

Darien scanned everything, looking for something that would give them a sign, and yet there was nothing. Just lightening. His arms wrapped tighter around Serena's waist, his eyes still looking for an answer, there had to be someway to be able to tell what was going on.

"Darien, look." Serena murmured as she pointed off in the direction of the park. Lightening crashed down magnificently, lighting the darkened sky with a purple haze. A green burst of energy had fired off in the distant, and thunder roared all around it. Darien watched, amazed at how the lightening danced around the giant green energy beam, as if it something delicate that shouldn't be broken.

Serena looked even harder, noticing something else. There was magic exactly like the green one, only it was red. Did that mean that it was filled with negative energy? Serena closed her eyes tightly; she had to figure out what was going on. She felt Darien's arms tighten around her, and a small gasp escaped him. Serena lightly shrugged it off, thinking that the roaring fire, and the sparks of lighting that crashed down to Tokyo only entranced him. So far, only one building had been damaged, but if that lightening kept coming down to earth like that, then there would be many more.

Serena placed her head in her hands, wondering if she would even be able to help them, it just looked so risky, and with that amount of danger out there right now; but the people, the people who didn't seek shelter would surely be killed.

"Oh gods, please don't do this to me." She said quietly. She gave a sharp intake of breath as she felt something begin to burn on her forehead. Suddenly she stumbled back, shrieking as she felt that same hot sickening burn on her forehead. Darien caught her, and looked at her, wondering what was going on, surely there couldn't be something causing pain to Serena now could there?

Darien ran his hands over her face, frowning slightly at the crescent moon that had indented itself into her beautiful features. But something was wrong with this one; something was definitely wrong. Serena writhed in his grasp, flailing her arms around, trying to get away from his burning grasp.

"Serena calm down." Darien said as he pulled her tightly against his body. Something was off. The crescent moon on her head was glowing a deadly blood red, and every time he touched her, he seemed to burn her. As soon as Serena's body made contact with his chest, she screamed out in pain, feeling that same burning feeling, this time deeply in the back of her mind.

'What's happening to me?!' Serena thought as she felt Darien's burning hands rub her back gently. Tears flowed down her face, soaking Darien's shirt in a matter of minutes. 

'It's so cold. It's almost refreshing.' Serena thought, as the red haze in her mind seemed to disperse. Her vision blurred slightly, as the tears kept falling, quicker and with more undying passion to soothe her. She felt something warm, something reaching out to her as a stubborn cold caught her, and tried to drown her in it.

As long as she could grasp it, then she would be fine. Her mind went completely blank, and all she was able to see was darkness. She closed her eyes and opened them, trying to see if anything around her changed, it did not. She shivered slightly, as she felt that warm tingly feeling come closer to her. Her body began to shake, with unwanted intensity. She saw sparks of light, and flames flying up everywhere, and then death, the death of many innocent people.

She saw the source of the light, a small circular shape, and all the power that only she was able to feel was emitting off of it. She saw a ghostly figure floating behind it, behind Lita. It looked old and wise beyond its years, and Lita resembled it terribly. She could see its long flowing beard, and strangely, its bright green eyes.

Serena gasped and pulled away from Darien, turning her body so that she could look at the battle raging between the two energies. Serena's eyes narrowed.

"Darien, I know who it is who is making Lita fight like that." Serena stated as she leaned over the rail and looked down beneath her. Darien placed his hands on her shoulders, and her hand went up and touched it gently. She felt the skin on her forehead curve and she knew what she had to do. Though it pained her so, she couldn't let those who were not involved in this battle die, the innocent people of Tokyo were going to die, and if she let it stay this way, then the whole world might in fact die. She herself could die if she took any part in this battle, but it was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

Her friends could take over from here if need be, so she wasn't going to let anything stop her, not even Darien. She turned around and looked at him, his eyes narrowing at the crescent moon that was on her forehead.

"Serena……." He muttered as his hand went up to touch her forehead. She recoiled slightly, her body hitting the railing and she pushed him back.

"You have to let me do this Darien." She stated as she gripped the railing and jumped over it suddenly. Darien's eyes widened as he watched her fall over the railing. His mind fell blank, and his pupils dilated. His skin went a deadly pale color, as if all pigment was lost. He wanted to say something, and yet, he couldn't think, all that he could see were tears, amongst all the chaos around him, all he was able to see were the tears forming in his eyes. 

~*~

Serena plummeted towards the Earth, wondering if it would catch her. He had allowed her to see him, so of course he wouldn't just let her die would he? She felt the gust of wind and that tight white cloth surround her body. She looked down and noticed the long white flowing gown surround her body as she was wisped away, like a whimsical cloud toward the battleground.

She landed on the ground gently, and walked as gracefully as ever towards the two converging energies. She stopped dead in her tracks, after seeing him. She curtsied gracefully as she watched his spirit do battle with whatever evil he was apposing.

~*~

Suddenly a blinding silvery light engulfed Serena as she took one step towards the battleground, binding her to the spot. She closed her eyes, as she felt hot burning cords wrap around her body, bending her without mercy. Serena desperately wanted to fight back, but she could not. It was bending her will, forcing her to do what it wanted without trepidation of her powers.

Soon Serena realized that she was curled into a fetal position, warmth all around her. She was surrounded by white, and it was blinding. She heard footsteps come her way, and although she wished to move to be able to see, those invisible cords held her still, as if not wanting her to be aware of the person that approached her.

Something gentle landed on the moon princess's shoulder, and all feeling of being held captive was diminished. Serena looked up immediately ready to attack the one who had held her within those painful bonds, however shock had over come her first. Serena stared wide-eyed at the two women before her, stilled amazed at this encounter that they were having.

Was this even at all possible? The youngest looking woman curtsied to Serena and then to the eldest of the three women. Then the eldest women curtsied to Serena and then to the youngest woman. They both looked at Serena knowing, as if waiting for her to show the same sign of respect, but she too shocked to even do anything.

The elder woman smiled touching Serena's face with her gentle fingertips.

"It seems as though you are at a lost for words, not to mention actions, Serenity, Holder of the Moon Crystal of the Present Day." The elder woman said as she turned away from her. Serena shook her head, finally able to speak as her initial shock simmered down to nothing. She curtsied finally to both women, noticing a look of mockery upon their faces, but they still bowed their heads in recognition.

"I-I don't understand. You two are…me. I was supposed to go and help Lita." Serena stated as took in their warm smiles. The younger woman nodded slowly before turning away from the girl and taking a few strides into the empty white void.

"Princess Jupiter was always strong. It seems that her father was able to hear her plea for help. However it seems that he had extracted her main force of power from her body in doing so. Serenity, Holder of the Moon Crystal of the Future, what is it that has been taken from her body?" The princess of the past asked the queen of the future. The eldest woman looked towards the two younger women, a look of pure sadness on her face. It was almost as if she wished not to talk about it. However, that would not at all be possible.

Serena watched her sad blue eyes strengthen as she spoke, adamant on getting her point across in short simple terms. "It is a spirit seed. It was learned in the future that everyone has one. A spirit seed hold a persons entire being within it. Their heart, their soul, their emotions, and even the source of nihility."

"Queen Serenity?" Serena asked her future self. Queen Serenity eyed the child with dissatisfaction before realizing what she was asking. She however did not wish to say anymore. Motioning to the youngest of the girls, Queen Serenity turned away from the Present and the Past and took a couple strides away from them, so that she could think of what to explain to them next.

"Nihility is the state of nothingness. When someone falls to the nihility within their spirit seed their energies turn negative and filled with hate and malice. Those are the enemies that you have fought to protect those you love. The Nihility, they know nothing but hate, malice and vengeance. It is sorrowful really." The Past commented. Serena nodded slowly before turning towards the eldest of her figures. She had more questions that she wanted to ask, like about the enemy, and more importantly, how they were able to speak with each other like this.

The Future seemed to notice Serena's condescension, so she slowly turned around and grabbed the Presents hand. She led her away from the Past knowing that it would be better to discuss this with her alone, since it was happening in Serena's time and not theirs.

"Serenity, Holder of the Moon Crystal of the Present Day, somehow our sorrow seemed to have connected through the dimensions of time, allowing us all to meet here. When we feel a certain emotion at the same time, it creates a rift in time, and we connect. Princess Serenity, heir to the Moon Crystal of the Past was feeling the sorrow of losing her beloved Prince, you were feeling the sorrow of losing your friends, and I was feeling the sorrow of my… but yes, we were all feeling the exact same emotion, which allowed us to meet here in this dimension." 

Serena nodded in comprehension, suspicion rising within her as she noticed The Future trail off with slight uncertainty in her voice. Somehow she did not find it at all promising. Serena folded her arms over her chest, and then motioned for the Past to come over to her. The Past did so obediently. Serena looked at her two beings, chewing on her lip as she thought about what Serenity of the Future had said.

Serena was not filled with sorrow when her body was being tortured. In fact she had not even stopped to consider her friends in the situation that she was bringing herself in. She was concerned about the lives of all of those that she had to protect, but then when she was approaching the battlefield, another feeling had entered her being. Fear. She was afraid to die. She knew that she had to die sometime, but she was just afraid to leave all of her friends this way. She was afraid to lose Darien. So did that mean that her other two beings were being engulfed by fear? If that was the case, then was something that she was doing corrupting the past and the future at the same time?

Serena shook her head slightly as she looked towards her future self.

"Do you know who the enemy is?" Serena asked? The future shook her head. However Serena was in that very moment, able to know how both the girls were feeling. She was with her past and her future, so their emotions were channeling through her. They were her past and her future but she was now. She could tell that her future self was lying, but her past was not.

Serena stepped away from both of the women and slowly walked away from them. She turned around and faced them both, determination clear within her expression. She placed her hands against her bosom before looking at the two girls fully for the first time since they were in the endless white void of nothingness.

"I don't appreciate being lied to. I am the present, you are my future, you are my past, but I am still stronger than both of you. I realize that I have just aged beyond my years after being here with you two. The information that you have given me was invaluable, although I thank you Serenity of the Past, for making me realize something important. The only reasons that my loved ones were taken were because they fell to the nihility within themselves. "

"But there is something that the two of you do not see. We all feared something, and in order to escape it, we too fell to the nihility. That is all I have to say. I shall take my leave now." Both women stared at Serena dumbfounded. The words that were registering in their minds were completely and utterly true. They had fallen to the nihility, and that just was not something that they could stand for. Serenity of the Future nodded to the young woman next to her, before they both watched the present stand before them determined. 

Serena was of course the only way they would be able to escape the nihility, after all, she is who connected them, because without the present, there would be a past or a feature, there would only be now. The Future and the Past linked hands as they motioned for the Present to leave the nihility once and for all. Serena nodded in contemplation as the two women closed their eyes waiting for the Present's words.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Serena yelled as the moon crystal was suddenly extracted from her body. Serena raised her hands above her head as her white gown swirled around her, dust suddenly surrounding her body as the white void around them disappeared, along with her Past and her Future. Serena closed her eyes slowly, lowering the crystal as her body weakened. She noticed that everything around her was starting to take shape. She smiled warmly as she clasped her hands around the silver crystal and drew it back down towards her body, pressing it against her chest. Slowly but surely the crystal sunk into her body, filling her with warmth and energy.

And with that, Serena's body crumpled to a weakened heap on the ground.

~*~

Serena sat up suddenly, aware of the barrier that had suddenly surrounded her. She blinked solemnly before standing up straight and dusting her white gown off. She had just escaped from the nihility that was within her word spirit seed, but then, what was it exactly? Her past and her future had not told her of any form or shape that it was able to take on. But she knew that when she would enter the crashing energies she would be able to see it. Closing her eyes and taking a step forward, her barrier fell around her. The she dropped to her knees and looked at the sparkling green energy that battled fiercely with the dark blood red one. Serena's heart grew heavy.

"Father Jupiter… please don't make Lita suffer, she is of kin to you, please don't use her spirit to do your battles." She asked quietly as lightening crashed all around her, causing her silken gown to flutter in all directions. She clasped her hands in front of her, her pleas going unheard the great spirit of Jupiter, wondering why he even bothered to bring her here in the first place. Or, had he wanted her to help him?

Serena lifted herself up and stepped forward, lightening crashing just behind her, threatening to strike if she made another step towards battle. She closed her eyes and curtsied once more before taking another step towards the giant energy mass. Her dress hung over the edge of the giant crater, and flames suddenly sprung up all around her. Serena closed her eyes, she was encased in this battle, it was now or never.

She let a breath of relief escape her, knowing that there was only one way to cause this destruction to stop. She slid down into the crater, her hair and gown flying about her magically and stood up straight, dusting all the dirt from off her silk gown. She stepped through the green energy mass, lightening crashing next to her, but her own energy creating yet another shield. She walked closer, walking through fire, using her own moon energy to protect her from Jupiter's own power.

She stepped into the threshold, where the energy withheld such intensity; she could feel her gown burst into flames. She crouched back, knowing that she was going to have to deal with it. Quickly she doused it with her moon energy and stood up straight. Sweat quickly formed on her body, and her arms were turning black quickly. She lifted her arms into the air and closed her eyes, focusing her mind on the cause of all this destruction. 

"Father Jupiter, please stop this, I don't want to hurt her." She muttered, as the moon crystal appeared floating above her. It floated down neatly into the crook of her hands, as she once against focused on the spirit energy. It was that tiny object that she had seen.

"Please lend me your power to protect those on this planet. Please help me to stop Jupiter's Destruction." Serena asked the crystal serenely. It was a chain reaction, as soon as the crystal started powering up; Jupiter attacked the princess, causing her to fly back, dropping the crystal to the ground. Serena gasped and looked back towards his spirit, and saw him looming over her. 

His long beard flowed around him gracefully, and Serena could see the outlines of his long robes, flowing needlessly behind him. She tried to straighten herself up, but found herself powerless under his gaze. She closed her eyes and looked away, dreading this moment.

"Lita, please help me, don't let him overwhelm you. If you do, you may never get to see those that you love again." Tears flowed from her eyes, cleansing her blackened skin.

Suddenly a beam of light sprouted out from her teardrop, breaking through the great energy mass. The tall spirit gazed around, and looked down at the princess, his green eyes gazing into hers. How was a simple teardrop able to penetrate his powers? She after all was merely a princess, one weaker than he, the God of Lightening and Thunder. His eyes narrowed slowly as more tears broke through his barrier, causing his own embodiment to disperse, slowly disappearing. 

Suddenly a blinding white light surrounded them, only allowing Serena to see his piercing green eyes. She gasped as she felt any and all pain lift from her body. What was it that was allowing her to move again? She scrambled to her feet and summoned the moon crystal to her. She lifted her hands in the air once more, calling upon its powers, and soon, that blinding light turned to that of silver, and she left her energy draining from her body quickly.

"Serenity, Princess of the Moon, you shall soon pay for your interference." He said as his body and spirit was sucked into the small circular object. Serena glanced around, noticing that the two energies were still battling each other as the lightening around them suddenly stopped crashing down to earth. Serena glanced around frantically before drawing the moon crystal back into her body and darting forward. 

She wrapped her burnt fingers around the small circular object that was floating in front of her friend's semiconscious body and yanked on it hard, pulling it close to her body. The green energies disappeared as Lita's body fell to the earth in a crumpled heap. Serena ran to her friend immediately, still holding the object in her hand, as the red energy grew bigger. Suddenly, Serena felt the earth rumble beneath her, and she quickly wrapped an arm around her friend, pulling her close to her body. Serena glanced frantically around her, before her eyes widened in shock. The red energy mass was shooting towards her! It would only be a matter of seconds before it hit her.

That's when death flashed in front of her eyes. Serena squeezed her eyes tightly burying her face in Lita shoulder, waiting for her death and Lita's destruction. Waiting for the negative burning sensation to engulf her entire body and mar her skin without any remorse. She waited for the smell of burning flesh to reach her nostrils; she waited to feel Lita's body shrivel up in her arms. However it never came.

Serena blinked slowly and turned to where the giant energy mass was being shot at her. It wasn't there. Standing in it's place however was a man, with long silvery hair, and dark cold icy blue eyes. He wore a black cape, and black clothing encircled his entire body. Next to him sat a huge black beast with long dark fur covering its entire body. Fangs protruded from its mouth and long talons appeared from his feet. Wings protruded from its back, black blood dripping from them, but the wings were neatly folded downward. But that symbol that was burned in its chest would forever be etched in Serena's mind. A dark, blood red star burned brightly among the beast. 

Serena pulled Lita closer to her body, and clutched the spirit seed within her hand even tighter. She felt it quiver slightly, as if ready to break. She quickly opened her palm and looked down at the fragile looking bulb. The man's eyebrow twitched slightly as the spirit seed lifted from Serena's hand and floated over to him. He enclosed his hand around it, slowly drawing it into his body. Serena's eyes widened suddenly.

This was the man who was taking all of her loved ones away from her. This was the man who had caused her so much hurt and pain. This was the man whom she hated with her entire being. Serena clutched Lita to her body possessively, glaring at the man in front of her. A small smile graced his handsome features.

"It seems that you have figured out who I am then. It's a pity that you had to lose one more friend over you incompetence to listen _Bunny_." Serena's eyes narrowed dangerously as she went to clutch Lita to her body. However Serena felt nothing. Serena looked down at her arms, a confused expression on her face. _'Where could she have gone?'_ Serena asked herself as she gazed around frantically, her eyes narrowing slightly as she saw the man drop Lita's unconscious body on the back of that beast. Serena jumped up quickly and went to grab Lita, however something pulled her away from her destination, throwing her into something cold and warm alike.

It took Serena a moment to register where she was, being realizing that she was being held gently against the enemies body. She glared as she looked up at him, staring into two cold blue eyes, and yet somehow, she noticed a sort of kindness behind them. Pursing her lips she looked away from him as he pulled her closer to him. Why did his eyes look so familiar? Serena was snagged out of her thoughts as his thick masculine voice reached her ears.

"How I've longed to hold you like this once again." He murmured as he buried his face in her hair. Serena closed her eyes slowly being drawn in by his warmth that radiated off of his body.

"I don't even know your name." Serena murmured as she suddenly felt his warmth turn to emptiness. She tired to pull away, but she couldn't. She heard him inhale, his face still buried in her golden locks. Serena was suddenly disgusted. She didn't want to be around him anymore, she wanted to be out of his arms. She wanted Darien, but Darien was nowhere to be found.

"How very forgetful of me. You would not know me in this time now would you? Kurai is this man's name. Now tell me my Precious Serenity, will you still not leave him?" Serena jerked away from him, a glare darkening her features. How dare he ask her that question. Of course she would not leave Darien.

"I don't know how long it will take before you get it through your head that I want nothing to do with you, but hopefully you will realize this. I love _Darien_ and I do not love you. Darien understand?" Serena asked. The man nodded slightly before turning around and walking towards his pet.

"It makes me wonder, if you are that selfish enough to risk the lives of what little friends you have left over one simple man." He stated coldly. Serena gasped and clenched her fists at her sides.

"You wouldn't." She stated dangerously. He whipped around quickly, his dark eyes focusing on her, before a wicked smile played at his lips. He took a couple steps towards her before stopping completely and gazing into her bright blue eyes, hoping to penetrate her being with trepidation. 

"Try me. You are risking your friends over something that could be solved so easily by just leaving Darien you know." 

"I _love_ Darien! There is no way that I could ever leave him!" Serena yelled. She gasped, almost losing her balance as he appeared in front of her suddenly, causing her to topple over. He snaked a strong arm around her waist and held her steady before pulling her close to him once more. He wished that he would be able to hold her like this forever, to be able to indulge in the most satisfying thing that he would ever be able to stand in this very moment, but he did not. He would wait until she came around. He placed his hand firmly under her chin and titled it upwards, so that he could look down into her bright blue eyes once more.

"No matter, I will have what is rightfully mine in due to time." He stated as he noticed her glare darkened. He smiled slowly, before crushing his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. Serena's body went limp as she lost all coherent thought. His lips brushed against her with gentleness, and yet with unyielding ferocity. Serena slumped against his body, unsure of what to do, but obviously her lips were working of their own accord. Her lips worked against for a fleeting moment, before she felt him smile against her lips. He pulled away slowly, setting her on the ground gently before turning around and walking towards his pet. He patted the defiled creature before a portal opened above them and sucked them into it.

Serena placed her hands against her lips as her white gown slowly disappeared. She was now in the clothes she had wore when she left her house, but her lips tingled with intensity. Why had she kissed him? How was he able to do what he did? Tears came to Serena's eyes as she thought about what had just happened. She was supposed to _hate_ this man, but all she was able to do was fall into him like a love struck little girl. Her eyes narrowed as her hate for him rose. It was in that moment, that she vowed she would kill him with her own hands, and she would not regret a single moment of it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Well I finally have it posted and I hope that you guys like it. It took forever to write this because of writers block and because of family issues. Well I don't have much to say except I hope you enjoyed it and REVIEW!

~*Neko-Sama*~


	16. Unanswerable pt 1

**Author's Note:** It has been a while hasn't it? Anyways, I am now updating and I hope that I get some more reviews; it will make me a very happy person. Anyways. Please enjoy!!! I also changed the rating due to the fact that I did not want any lemons in this story anymore. It would just ruin the plot more than you can imagine.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon.

_____________________________

**~*It's A Far Better Thing*~**

** ~*Unanswerable pt. 1 *~**

_____________________________

September 2003 

Mina slowly slid off of Kazuki's back as they landed on Darien's balcony. It had been Mina's idea to show up there, and instead of having a beaten up sailor scout walk through the front door, she had decided that it would be most appropriate to appear on his balcony, and hopefully he wouldn't care. After all this was Darien and he had seen much worse.

After setting her feet down on the cement, Mina felt that invisible barrier around her disperse, and her knees collapse. Kazuki barely managed to snake an arm around her waist to keep her from falling, and immediately, Mina clung to him.

Glancing around the area, they noticed that plenty of damage had occurred, although the lightening did seem to have stopped the skies were still slightly dark. On the way over to Darien's apartment, they had stopped to watch the battle that was still ensuing between Lita and that demon beast. However, it seemed as though something was interfering, and as much as they both wanted to go back, they knew that it was dangerous and that they should still stay at Darien's until either Lita, or that demon won.

Mina still thought that the latter would win, due to the fact that her friend was dispelling energy at an alarming rate. Mina knew that Lita would try her best to defeat that new threat, even if it meant giving her life to do so. She hated that fact immensely. And Mina knew that she would have stayed to help if only given the chance, but it did not happen. Perhaps if Kazuki had not been around it would have been different, but in all truth, she owed her life to him.

Clutching onto Kazuki's arm tightly, Mina glanced around Darien's balcony, to find his balcony door open. She motioned to Kazuki, who took her to notice, and they both walked inside, only to find Darien sitting on his couch, staring at the wall ahead of him as though something dear to him had died.

"Darien?" Mina asked quietly, hoping to get his attention. If she didn't then she would definitely know that something was wrong, and she knew that with the state that he was in now, she would be the one to have to deal with. 

Darien turned his eyes towards her momentarily before turning away and staring at the blank white wall once more. She definitely knew that something was wrong. After releasing Kazuki's arm, whom gave her a look of displeasure at the notion, she stumbled over to him, and plopped down on the couch next to her friend.

"Darien, what's wrong?" She asked kindly, motioning to Kazuki to rest on the recliner. When he obeyed her silent command she returned her attention to Darien, who seemed to be eying Mina with disinterest.

"Serena's gone." He stated after a brief moment of silence. Tilting her head to the side, Mina actually glanced around the apartment and noticed that there was in fact a lack of Serena. Where ever the boisterous blonde hair gone to seemed to have upset Darien a great deal. 

"Where did she go?" Kazuki suddenly asked, getting Darien to turn his cerulean blue eyes on him for the first time since they had arrived. Shaking his head ruefully he looked back towards Mina."She went over the balcony." He stated simply his eyes focusing on her a great deal. Mina could not help but feel that he was actually looking at her for the first time since she had actually become his friend. But for some odd reason she didn't feel any reaction when Darien stated that her friend had fallen over the balcony.

"You know," Darien started, sitting up and grabbing some of Mina's hair in his hand," your hair is a lot like Serena's." Mina responded by gently withdrawing her hair from his hand, while Kazuki let out a soft grunt, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

"She wouldn't let me touch her. I just didn't get it, it was as though she was feeling things that I couldn't, and then she jumped over it. Maybe she went to go see what was happening over at the park." Shrugging nonchalantly Darien stood up and walked over to the sliding glass door, pushing it open all the way. Kazuki and Mina both watched him momentarily before realizing that the two large energies had disappeared.

Now all that was left from what they saw was a blinding silver light, and then, it abruptly disappeared. What the cause of it was only apparent. _Serena. _But then, if Serena was alive, why was he acting as though she had died. Only moments ago he was speaking of her as if she had died?

Perhaps if Mina had seen the girl fall over the balcony she would have assumed that her friend died, and perhaps not, but Darien definitely was not acting like himself. Maybe due to the fact that Serena was still alive it would make Darien turn back to his normal self, but the fact of the matter was, everyone was acting differently now that this new enemy was after not only Serena's heart but the lives of her friends as well.

"Kazuki?" Darien asked suddenly. Startled out of her thoughts Mina looked at her long time friend, noticing that he was staring at Kazuki with a threatening glare. Something was definitely wrong, if only Mina could find out what it was.

_________________

Serena stood up and wiped the dirt off of her clothes. Everything was becoming so complicated, and she just had thoughts of actually wanting to kill someone. Normally she killed someone every day, but it did not taint her innocence. This time it wasn't to protect those that she loved, although it was the excuse she wanted to give herself, it was to ease her conscious. 

Kurai had said that she was selfish for allowing her friends to suffer just so she could be with the person that she loved. Kurai had said that she was thinking only of herself and no one else. If that was the case then why had she attempted to save Lita? Even though she couldn't save her, it was some sort of sign that she cared for her friends enough to risk her own life just to save them.

But the fact of the matter remained that they would not have to fight if she simply gave into what Kurai wanted. The only thing holding her back now was the fact that Darien would be lonely without her, and she just didn't want to. Though now that she knew Kurai was absolutely serious about killing her friends just to get her, it made her think of whether or not he would end up killing her.

It was a possibility, but why would he go through extremes to kill the one he lusted for with such intensity that he would kill her friends, just to get the message through her head? Closing her eyes Serena decided that it was time to get back to Darien's house. 

_'Darien…what would you do if I decided to take Kurai up on his offer?'_ Serena knew that answer already though. He would do his best to stop her, but Serena wasn't seriously thinking about giving her heart up to Kurai. She just couldn't, it wouldn't seem right. But then, if she did not do what he wanted the remainder of her friends would be killed.

Tears slowly found their way to her face as she thought of what Kurai had said. It was either the lives of her friends, or Darien living without her. Shaking her head and wiping the tears away from her face she knew that she was in fact being selfish, and that either course she took that she would be giving up her happiness.

So which was she supposed to choose? Not being able to find the answer to that question, she made sure her eyes were dry, before walking back to Darien's house.

______________________

Serena was bombarded with questions when she entered Darien's apartment. She didn't really feel like answering them as her eyes landed on Kazuki, a sudden familiarity over coming her senses. There was definitely something about him that reminded her of Kurai, like his smooth silky voice, and his long luxurious hair, but the look in his eyes suggested that he was different. His eyes were kinder, and softer, not cold and cruel like Kurai's had been, and not nearly as empty.

Lifting a hand to silence her blonde friend, Serena walked over to the couch and sat down next to an ever-silent Darien. Her heart wrenched when he silently slipped his hand into hers, and it only made the situation she was forced to make even harder. Mina was the only friend that she had left, and if Kurai targeted her, then all that would be left were friends outside her inner circle.

She really didn't feel like endangering them at all. As Darien laced their fingers together, she could feel all tension leave him. He had to have been really worried about her, and she knew that if Mina and Kazuki did leave, then Darien would definitely show the anger he was feeling towards her. And Serena knew that without a doubt he was angry with her.

She would have been angry at Darien too if he fell off of a balcony without any warning. Sighing tightly, she gripped Darien's hand, giving him a silent apology. After a moment she felt his hand squeeze hers once more, and she knew that he had forgiven her, but he had a lot to say about what had happened.

After everyone was situated inside his living room, Mina looked at her blonde friend expectantly. However, Serena had her eyes glued to Kazuki once again, but this it wasn't a hateful glare. It was as though she were inspecting him and comparing him, for whatever reason she didn't know, but she was going to find out.

"So Serena what happened when you jumped over the balcony?" Mina decided to ask first. Serena closed her eyes and leaned into Darien's chest, thinking and rethinking her answer. She knew that she couldn't tell them the entire truth, so after a moment of thinking of her options she decided to settle with the half-truth.

"I transformed into Princess Serenity and sort of glided the rest of the way the battlefield." She answered simply. She glanced at Kazuki once more, noticing how he acted as though that were some kind of normality, something that he heard everyday. But she couldn't start lying now, after all he had seen her transform into Sailor Moon, and seeing as to how Mina was still in her sailor fuku then he probably already knew about it.

"Ok, what happened when you got to the battle field?" Serena scowled. She didn't exactly want to give out this information, but it was necessary.

"I saw my past and my future." She stated steadily. That simple comment got several raised eyebrows, so Serena knew that she would have to elaborate.

"Well during the time I was at the battle field, two things happened. I learned something and I fought. Before I went to fight, I pulled into myself, and I saw my past and future self. They both taught me something extremely important, and about the guy we are up against." Serena stated, noticing how Kazuki seemed to stiffen at her words. Closing her eyes she stood up slowly before walking towards Darien's bedroom.

"I'm kinda exhausted from the battle and from the confrontation I had with Father Jupiter and Kurai, so I'm gonna take a little nap." Serena said as she watched Kazuki from the corner of her eyes. She noticed that he stiffened considerably. Turning around to face him, she watched as her two friends immediately averted their attention towards him, obviously sensing his discomfort. It was just so completely laughable.

Serena shook her head slowly, gaining the attention back to her and smiled calmly at her friends.

"Don't worry about it. We will talk about it later." She said quietly before walking into Darien's room and shutting the door behind her. She immediately fell onto his bed, the exhaustion only too apparent. Slowly she closed her eyes, allowing the torment of kissing another man eat her alive, before she allowed the tears to fall. 

And it was with those tears that she fell into a restless sleep.

__________________________

**A/N: **This chapter sucks. Oh well. That's what you get when it's only six measly pages. This is where I end it. It has been hard to update, and I'm sorry that this is so short, but I honestly do not feel like typing anymore. So I will simply post the second part to this chapter later. And hopefully you guys will live with it. Anyhoozles have a wonderful day, and I will update this story in about a week.

Neko-Sama2 


End file.
